<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constellation by Lumierz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353080">Constellation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumierz/pseuds/Lumierz'>Lumierz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Triwizard Tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumierz/pseuds/Lumierz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɪʀ ꜰᴇʟᴛ ᴛʜɪᴄᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ꜰᴀɪɴᴛ ꜱᴍᴇʟʟ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴍᴏᴋᴇ ʟᴇꜰᴛ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ, ɪᴛ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ᴄᴀɴᴅʟᴇ, ᴏɴʟʏ ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴᴅʟᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ʙʟᴏᴡɴ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏʀ ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰʟᴀᴍᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇᴅ, ʟᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʟᴀᴍᴍᴀʙʟᴇ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴍᴇʀᴇʟʏ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʙᴜʀɴ. ~</p>
<p>• • •</p>
<p>Emily is a 17 yr old transfer student at Hogwarts, she doesn't know much about her past, but later finds out Draco Malfoy, seems to know a lot more than she does herself.</p>
<p>• • • </p>
<p>MATURE SCENES later on in the story for sure</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: A few things before the story...<br/>
(Feel free to skip this but i'd recommend reading it so you don't get confused)</p>
<p>• I've changed the ages, the main character 'Emily' is in Draco's year, which is 5th year but they are 17.</p>
<p>• I've made a few changes to the plot and they are as follows....<br/>
~ The Triwizard tournament is taking place during 5th year rather than 4th<br/>
~ During 6th year, I will merge Order of the Phoenix, with Half blood Prince<br/>
~ And then 7th year will resume somewhat normally (Plot has some changes but overall following the same original plot)....though, I may spare a few lives in particular ;)</p>
<p>• A few random people's ages have been manipulated, e.g Oliver Wood, Cedric etc, if someone is mentioned and they aren't the age you expected, it's because I've made a few changes.</p>
<p>• The story will start from Emily's first day at Hogwarts, she's transferring at the start of her fifth year, she's a professional quidditch player for the Montrose Magpies and is seen as one of the best seeker's in Europe. (This isn't an important fact but I reference it a few times so it's to clear up any confusion) Emily's backstory will remain unknown, you will find out about it as you read on.</p>
<p>Last of all, I'm not a writer and I'm only 16 so don't come at me too hard, but feedback to help improve is always welcome, and if you want to vote any chapters, that would be really appreciated, thanks for viewing this story :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd September 1994</p><p>I wonder how many people have been in this room before me, a few a day maybe, multiply that by however long this place has been running, and how many is that? Too much maths, I'll pass on that calculation. "Miss Beaumont, are you listening?" The voice suddenly brought me back to reality. I always found myself thinking of the most random things when nervous.</p><p>"Oh um yes, sorry about that professor" The woman simply smiled and pushed her glasses back up as they had slightly fallen down when she lowered her head to look at me, "As I was saying, you will be called into the hall to be sorted this morning before breakfast, I'm aware you may be quite nervous especially considering your status, I must say, I myself am a huge fan of the team, but I'm sure the attention will subside as quick as it arrives so I wouldn't worry too much" I nodded and smiled at the woman, there was something comforting about her, she reminded me of my old headmistress, Maxime. Not looks wise by any means but they both had the same comforting nature about them. If I didn't like it here, I was sure I'd be able to go to her and for that, I felt slightly reassured.</p><p>\\\</p><p>Professor McGonagall had told me to make my way down to the great hall. When I had finally arrived at the grand doors I thought I was going to turn and run the other way but quickly decided against it, for it would only be delaying the inevitable. Things can only be held off for so long before it engulfs you.</p><p>"Emily Beaumont" I heard someone call out my name, and thought to myself, it's now or never. I walked in with my head held high, if this was to be my new home from now on, I might as well make a good first impression.</p><p>As I walked through the hall I took in the grandness of it, I had heard Hogwarts was a rather impressive building, very ancient by the looks of it, far less modern than my old school, but I could appreciate the beauty of the place, I always preferred the older buildings as opposed to the modern ones, they always seemed cosier and more accepting. It always felt like the marble walls at Beauxbâtons were watching your every move, waiting for you to mess up, so they could judge you for all eternity. That's why when I looked around and saw a few cracks in the walls, I smiled to myself. Finally, I was somewhere where I didn't have to be perfect every 2 seconds.</p><p>I was so busy on taking in my surroundings that I didn't even realise everyone was whispering to each other, I could only hope it wasn't about me, but then again, it's not everyday that a famous quidditch player strolls through the halls so I suppose I couldn't call them out on it.</p><p>As I reached the front of the hall, McGonagall stood before me with the sorting hat in her hand. I didn't quite understand how she got there before me but then again she is a witch, I'm sure she has her ways. She placed the hat above my head and I heard it mumbling away. I looked ahead to see everyone's eyes locked on me, and I fiddled with my hands nervously, you'd think with playing quidditch in front of thousands, you would be somewhat used to it by now but it never got any easier.</p><p>After what felt like years the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and the table rose cheering and clapping, I noticed 2 redheads on the same table, seemingly louder than the rest and I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>I was glancing around the room when I noticed a pair of familiar icy grey eyes staring straight at me, followed by that signature smirk of his, we made eye contact for a little too long and I quickly broke off, looking anywhere but at him.</p><p>As I made my way over to the table I noticed a second redhead beckoning me over, "H..hi, I um" he started, but before he could finish, the girl across from him laughed, "What he meant to say was, it's nice to meet you Emily. I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is Harry" I smiled at the group and sat alongside them, "It's nice to-" but before I could even respond I was hearing questions left right and centre.</p><p>"What's it like being famous?"<br/>
"Can I have an autograph?"<br/>
"Do you know Alasdair?"<br/>
"Are you rich?"</p><p>I answered one or two questions, but it was overwhelming to say the least and I couldn't even hear what questions were being asked anymore and from whom. I think the group seemed to notice I was stressed so they made an effort to shoo everyone off and get them to leave me alone, though it wasn't easy with how much the students persisted.</p><p>"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you guys too" I sighed in relief as I could finally relax and eat my breakfast whilst getting to know the trio. As they were talking, my mind suddenly thought of him again, of course that smug little ferret would be here, I had completely forgotten he attended Hogwarts...as my mind started to drift again, I heard Ron ask a question and it immediately pulled me back in. "Not to be annoying and sound like those guys we just shooed off but how is it, ya know, playing quidditch professionally?"</p><p>"It's alright" I answered, and he looked puzzled by my response, "Just alright?"</p><p>"Well it's nothing too special, it's part of my life, I suppose I've just become so accustomed to it that it's not that exciting anymore" I could hear the cogs turning in his brain and I knew he wanted to ask more but he left it at that, which I was grateful for.</p><p>Breakfast seemed to be drawing to a close and I didn't want to be bombarded with a million questions once again so I quickly said bye to the three I had just met and told them I was gonna head to class early. Eager to leave before the rush hour of the morning, I headed for the door but was stopped by another all too familiar voice.</p><p>"Emily, wait up, it's Oliver, remember me?" I turned around and smiled, "Wood?"<br/>
"The one and only" I couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm in his voice. "As you were sorted into Gryffindor, you're on our quidditch team so congrats on making it as our new seeker"</p><p>"If trials aren't needed to gain entry, it's no wonder you lost to my team at Beauxbâtons"</p><p>"For the sake of my ego, I'll pretend you didn't say that, but hey, you're a professional quidditch player, I don't think you'll be needing trials", he seemed genuine and I'd honestly think he was if I didn't know how much a quidditch career meant to him.</p><p>"It's quite bold of you to just assume I'd join the quidditch team. I'm not here to be used so you can boost your quidditch portfolio, besides, you already have a seeker, it wouldn't be fair to completely dismiss someone from their position because I'm here now, would it?" I felt the eyes of the hall on me and I knew a few people surrounding us had probably heard the awkward encounter. Maybe the comment on being used was unfair...oh well, it was too late now. Oliver went to reply but couldn't find the words to answer. Before I could say anything else, I might later regret, I shot him an apologetic smile, headed for the doors and made my way to my first class.</p><p>\\\</p><p>Haven't I already seen this painting before? And why for the life of me can I not remember what floor they said, was it 2nd floor or 7th floor or neither? My plan to arrive to class early was unsuccessful. I knew it was an immense building but didn't expect myself to be so lost. I blame it on those damn moving staircases, who in their right mind thinks that's a good idea?</p><p>From the corner of my eye I could see a girl with short black hair, I was sure I had seen her at breakfast latched onto his arm, holding on for dear life. I was quick to push the nauseating image away from my head.</p><p>I'm not one to judge a book by its cover, maybe she's nice and just has bad taste. I made my way over to the girl, but the moment she saw me she looked disgusted as if I had done something to piss her off, still giving her the benefit of the doubt I smiled and said "Hey, I'm Emily. I was wondering if you knew the way to Charms class with Professor Flitwick?"</p><p>"Yes, I know your name, I think everyone does" she rolled her eyes but then shot a sly smirk in my direction, "To answer your question, it's downstairs by the dungeons, take a left and keep going down, the cold will let you know when you've arrived" before I had a chance to reply she had dashed off, I briefly thought I heard her laughing but I decided to ignore it.</p><p>Following her directions I made my way down. She was right, the moment I reached the dungeons, the cold greeted me instantly. It was an unwelcome breeze, making the hair on my arm stand on end. I disliked the cold, the only time I didn't seem to mind the cool air was when I could see the night sky. The dusk was a promise of starlight, of those luminous pearls that watch over us, always there but only ever visible when laying upon the blanket of black velvet.</p><p>Mid thought I realised how eerily quiet it was down here and wondered if I was in the right place, I could only see one class in progress down here and it seemed to be first years. Of course she gave me the wrong directions, so much for giving her the benefit of the doubt, note to self, never trust one of his little goons again.</p><p>I suddenly remembered overhearing someone mentioning Flitwick's classes and I heard them say 2E, without a second thought I quickly made my way back up, in search for this room, hoping it would be the one and that I wouldn't be too late.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I stepped into the room and was greeted by everyone's eyes on me. I cleared my throat "I'm sorry I'm late, I got a little lost"<br/>
The man smiled at me, "Not to worry dear, it's quite an overwhelming building, easy to get lost. Please take a seat" The class was full, I couldn't see a single free spot, at last I saw one at the back and quickly sat down without second thought. Although I regretted my choice when I felt hot breath by my ear.</p><p>" Tut tut, I didn't take you as one to be late Beaumont" I couldn't help but inhale a huge scent of peppermint as he was so close to me, the whisper sent chills across my body.</p><p>"I have your girlfriend to thank for that" I turned to him and gave a sarcastic smile. He looked different from that last time I saw him, he wasn't as thin anymore, he had definitely filled out and in a good way, I could see the outline of muscles through his shirt.</p><p>As my gaze went higher, I noticed he had quite a defined face and sharp jawline, I never really paid much attention to his face before. He was good looking, I couldn't deny it but the guy was too much of an egotistical prat to ever hear me admit that. It was a shame really, anything even slightly nice about him was instantly ruined the moment he opened his mouth.</p><p>I further examined his face but was interrupted when I noticed him click his fingers in front of my face, "Did you want to answer my question or are you too busy checking me out?" He chuckled to himself and ran his hand through some lose strands of hair that had fallen slightly over his eyes.</p><p>I quickly diverted my gaze and shuffled in my seat, "What was your question? And for the record, I wasn't checking you out, I was wondering how someone could possibly be so annoying, don't flatter yourself" It was partly true I suppose.</p><p>"Whatever you say Beaumont." He winked at me and continued, "My question was who exactly were you referring to when you said 'my girlfriend'?"</p><p>"The girl who clung onto your arm at breakfast like she was a lost puppy." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Short black hair. In case your pea sized brain still couldn't work out who I'm talking about"</p><p>"Ohh, you're talking about Pansy. Jealous are we, love?" I rolled my eyes, just as I was about to answer, Flitwick interrupted, "Mr Malfoy, would you mind telling us what the bubble-head charm does since you're so keen to talk during my lessons? It's clear you must seem to know it all already"</p><p>I admit I was slightly distracted but I still managed to focus on the lesson being taught so when Draco seemed at a loss for words, I was glad to answer instead and felt a sense of accomplishment, "The Bubble-head charm produces a bubble around the head of the caster, giving them a continuous supply of oxygen, allowing them to breathe where they could not otherwise. It's most commonly used for breathing underwater"</p><p>"Thank you miss Beaumont." he then looked towards Draco, "It seems Malfoy could learn a thing or two from you on paying attention during class. I don't want to hear another word." Draco rolled his eyes and continued writing.</p><p>The rest of the class went by quite quickly without having to listen to Malfoy's smug comments, before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone started rushing to collect their books before heading off to their next class. I did the same and hurried towards the door, Draco quickly caught up with me, and I stopped to look at him, wondering what more he could possibly say.</p><p>"I'll have you know, nothing about me is pea sized" He was responding to my comment on his brain, but I felt my face heat up as I couldn't help but wonder if that was a hint to something else. I didn't want him to know I thought anything of it so I looked away.</p><p>He laughed at my lack of response and turned to go to his next lesson, he called out behind him, "See you round Beaumont"</p><p>This was gonna be a long few years with him here, maybe one day he'd just miraculously disappear off the face of the earth and I wouldn't have to see him again, but then again, that would be too good to be true.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The next few days went by quite quickly, I had gotten to know the trio more and spent most of my spare time with them, they were good company and I found I had something in common with each of them, my personality was quite similar to Hermione's, I shared the same love for food as Ron, though he a little more, and Harry, not only was he a seeker for the team but he also didn't have his parents, we'd had a conversation about it on one of the nights I couldn't sleep and it made me feel much more relaxed, knowing someone else could partly relate.</p><p>I had met a few others they were friends with and everyone seemed to be really friendly and welcoming, I was especially fond of a girl they introduced me to with the name of Luna. She reminded me of someone I knew at Beauxbâtons and I could see myself and her becoming close friends as time went on.</p><p>I sat on the window ledge in my dorm and looked out as I was thinking to myself. I remembered there was one person I hadn't spoken to, and someone I probably should apologise to. Oliver being a year older was in 6th year so I didn't have a chance to bump into him during lessons, I'd have to search him out myself if I wished to talk. After debating with myself for a few minutes on what to say, I made my way to the common room.</p><p>I didn't have to look far, the moment I got downstairs, I saw him laughing away at something the twins had said.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if I could speak to you Oliver"</p><p>"George, I think that's our cue to leave" one of them whispered to the other. They both hopped up and were off before I could say anything.</p><p>"You wanted to say something?" I had already debated what I would say but now I couldn't think of how to word it...."I um, I wanted to apologise for what happened in the hall, I feel like I came across a bit bitchy and it was insensitive of me to make the comment about you using me for your career, rather than just seeing it as a genuine thing to do, I-"</p><p>I was busy rambling when he interrupted me smiling, "It's fine, I appreciate the apology but I completely understand, you probably have to be wary of who you can trust and who's using you for your status, I get it"</p><p>We spoke for a little while and he was good company, it only made me feel worse about my original assumption but he understood where I was coming from so there was no point in worrying about it now. Quite a bit of time had passed and as I got up to head to bed, he called out to me, "I know you don't want to join the team but will you at least watch the trial matches tomorrow?"</p><p>"I'll be there." I shot him an appreciative smile and made my way to my dorm. I lay on my bed thinking some more, every now and then my mind would slip to Draco and the annoying little interactions we'd had so far, not long after I had completely drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the world around me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up around 8, whilst it could've been worse, it was way too early for me on a Saturday but I assured Oliver I would go and watch trials, I didn't feel like letting him down so I got ready and made my way outside. The cool breeze brushed across my face. I was never a fan of Autumn, the flushed leaves of summer washed away and all that would remain was blood, painted lazily on boughs of trees and the threat of winter hanging serenely in the air.</p><p>I had arrived at the stands and stood by a railing looking out at the pitch, it was humble in comparison to some of the pitches I've played on but it was a decent pitch nonetheless. A few others arrived to watch their friends tryout for their team but it was still rather quiet and peaceful, until I saw a platinum blond strand from the corner of my eye.</p><p>"Well well well, the little Montrose princess is too afraid to play for a losing team" he leaned against the rail next to me, but looked ahead calmly.<br/>"Ahh I wondered when you'd show up" I glanced over at him, "I checked the records and Gryffindor seems to do quite well actually, especially against Slytherin, your team seems to be 'lacking' as opposed to the other houses"</p><p>He shifted to look at me and I suddenly realised how much shorter I was in comparison, it would've been intimidating if I didn't seem to have a thing for tall guys. Not that I had a thing for him, he just happened to posses a few things I found attractive in guys.</p><p>"Any loss Slytherin has received would be when I was injured so I can assure you the losses weren't on my part hun, my previous point still stands" <br/>I couldn't help but smile at the sardonic tone of his words, but hoped the newfound nicknames wouldn't be a permanent thing.</p><p>"It almost sounds like you're challenging me 'captain'" I emphasised the word captain as I looked up at him and watched him shift uncomfortably, his gaze fell to my lips before returning back to my eyes, they looked ice cold, almost with no sign of emotion, but I had a feeling there was a deeper layer to them, it would just require some warmth to melt the ice away and show the true beauty beneath. To any passers by this would've looked like an intimate moment...to us? It was anything but that, he seemed to despise me from the moment we first met, I was never sure why, he wasn't ever able to give me a straight answer. I was just grateful that the malevolent comments he used to be so fond of using had instead turned into a form of flirtatious wit, that was something I could work with.</p><p>My train of thought was interrupted as I felt someone's shoulder bash into me as they forced their way past, I turned to look at them and based on a few things I had heard I could only assume it was someone by the name of Marcus Flint. "You're just afraid to lose your big reputation to us" he fake pouted and it was incredibly patronising.</p><p>"It sounds like you want me to join the team but that can't be the case because that would leave your  team feeling as miserable as ever" Flint laughed tossing his head back before looking back down at me saying, "Not as miserable as the girl who doesn't even know who she is. Do you even know who your parents were?" I felt my blood boil at this comment, who did this guy think he was, I raised my hand, ready to slap him but he was pushed against the railing by someone else before I had the chance.</p><p>Draco had him by the collar of his jumper and he was pushed against the railing, I was so shocked at what he had just said and how Draco responded that I felt somewhat disorientated, I could hardly work out what he was shouting at Flint, "That was low, even by your standards. Take that fucking back" I could see his jaw tightly clenched, his knuckles were starting to turn even whiter than I thought possible considering his complexion, I along with the other Slytherins surrounding them could feel the rage radiating off him, the air felt strained, almost as if all the oxygen had been sucked out.</p><p>I couldn't be there anymore, I had to get out. I rushed past the remaining huddle of people  and made my way down and out of the stands. I was tempted to rush off, but I couldn't let him get to me like that, and that was when I saw Oliver.</p><p>"So about that role as seeker," I called over to him, "Is it too late for me to put my name down?"</p><p>"You had me under the impression you didn't want to, I mean of course you can, but what changed your mind?" He looked curious, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly.</p><p>"Accio broom" I whispered to myself and was happy when I saw it heading in my direction. Quidditch seemed to be my only happy place, it was the one thing I could rely on, people were too quick to switch on you for the most trivial of reasons. "Just a change of heart I guess" I didn't want him to know this change of decision was because I felt I had to prove something as a result of a bunch of stupid comments.</p><p>"Fair enough" he shrugged my comment off and didn't pursue further on it, "Come on then, let's see the signature broom" he smiled and poked at me. I lifted it up to the light and he just stared in awe. I understood why as when I attended Beauxbâtons I too had a simple broom, fairly slow, flimsy and definitely plain. My current one was a Firebolt Supreme, black and white, after the colours of my team and it had my name engraved into it, with a little magpie next to it. We spoke a little longer about quidditch before he had to resume tryouts and warned me of the wait considering I was the last one to sign up.</p><p>\\\</p><p>Wood wasn't kidding when he mentioned the wait, it had been roughly 3 hours before he called for me, and I was keen to play, especially when I found out it would be against the Slytherin team. I waited on a bench at the side as they prepared to start, knowing I'd have to wait another 18 minutes before the snitch was released.</p><p>"Hey Wood, do you mind dropping a chaser? Some changes had to be made to the team and I can't find a replacement in time" I looked up as Draco called out. Was Flint off the team? If that isn't karma, I don't know what is.</p><p>"Typical, Slytherin's can't go one day without making things difficult. This is a one off, you better find a replacement soon" Oliver huffed as he went to send a player off.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as Draco happened to make his way to the bench I was sitting at, when there were several others he could easily choose from. Though he didn't sit down, he made his way to the back and just stood behind it with his arms on the backrest of the bench, leaning over, his hair falling over his face. The bench shifted slightly under the weight he was pressing down and I could still feel the tension radiating off of him as it had done during that altercation earlier with Flint, but it had been several hours since then that it can't be that, and besides, I still couldn't work out why he acted the way he did in the first place.</p><p>It stayed like this for the remainder of the time we spent waiting. It was incredibly awkward and I felt the need to say something, part of me felt as if I should thank him for removing Flint from the team and how he defended me but at the same time, I didn't owe him a thing, nor did I ask him to defend me, I would've done so myself. Was that me being ungrateful? I couldn't tell so I kept my mouth shut the entire time, as did he. </p><p>The 18 minute marker went off and we both headed forward to join the match, he pushed in front of me and made sure to brush against my shoulder. The contact made me shiver and I wanted to make a comment but ignored it instead. With that, I lifted up my broom, got on and headed up. When we had joined the match it was 30 - 50 to us, but I was never too bothered on the scores. I'd catch the snitch and it would almost always result in a victory and I didn't mind saying that because if I didn't go into the match believing I'd catch it, what was the point?</p><p>The snitch was released and I headed instantly for it, Draco trailing not far behind. People weren't lying when they said the beaters on their team were dangerous, if someone told me their aim was to kill me, I wouldn't question it for a second. I didn't know what their tactics were but the beaters were definitely focusing me out of everyone else. Draco seemed to be quite relaxed with quick manoeuvres between the other players, he hardly had any bludgers heading in his direction so he was quite carefree with his movement. The twins were pretty good at their role and it wasn't too much of an issue that they weren't aiming at anyone, they were making the beaters on the other team completely useless as they blocked every one they aimed.</p><p>Once I felt I was safe from being hit I quickly darted after the snitch, Draco seemed to have lost it but soon caught sight of it again and followed after me, he suddenly dodged straight down and I was confused, I was inches away from it when I heard a loud whack and I was pushed off my broom, only just realising that he had dodged a bludger so it would hit me instead, neither of the twins managed to block it as they thought it would hit him instead.</p><p>I was hanging off my broom at this point, almost falling off completely but I regained my balance as I swung back around onto my broom. Roughly 30 minutes had passed and the score was neck and neck, I knew it would be completely down to who caught the snitch so when I noticed how he close he was to catching it, his arms reaching out, I decided to use a tactic I used in professional matches, I knew it wasn't fair of me to do since nobody would've been taught this, my unfair advantage was partly why I didn't want to join the team but the thought of him catching it instead of me and bragging about it was something I couldn't let happen.</p><p>I lifted myself up so I was standing on the broom and I heard a few people gasp at what I was doing. Without a second thought I pushed myself off the broom and leaped into the air, this allowed me to catch up to it and grab it without having to struggle with only using one hand. I heard a few people on the team shout my name as they clearly thought I was going to hurt myself and part of me wondered if I would mess it up, it wasn't a trick I had to use often.</p><p>I caught the snitch but nobody registered it until I had dropped slightly with it, passing Draco on the way down and landing straight back onto my broom. The Slytherin team seemed incredibly annoyed and I couldn't help but smile, I shot a wink in Draco's direction, who seemed to have a look on his face I couldn't pin point, whether it was anger or worry, I wasn't sure but didn't have a chance to think about it, the whistle was sounded and the commentator shouted "Emily catches the snitch ending the game at a score of 110 - 270. GRYFFINDOR WINS!"</p><p>Once we were settled on the ground, the team ran over to me and many people were cheering from the stands, with the exception of the losing team. "I have to say, I think we were the reason you played so well, don't you agree Fred?", one of them laughed as they judged the other, "Couldn't have said it better myself George" I couldn't help but laugh too, "As much as I agree, either of you wanna explain why you saw a beater aim a bludger at their precious Malfoy and didn't think it was a plan to throw you off and hit me?"</p><p>"Hey hey, easy mistake, not everyone has good aim, just thought he messed up, I didn't realise it was a little tactic of theirs", Mid conversation, Oliver interrupted, "Speaking of tactics, what the hell was that stunt you pulled, you could've gotten seriously injured" I would've thought he'd be happy at my tactic as it won us the game, that's all he ever seemed to care about from what I knew of him. "I know what I'm doing Wood, I had to otherwise I fear we would've lost"</p><p>"Is that even allowed? What if you've broken a rule? There's no way you'll make it to the team", he seemed tense and I wasn't too sure why, "Have a bit of faith, I'd think me of all people would know every single rule of quidditch" It wasn't an argument as such but with the look on his face and his tone, I wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him.  When he had finally given up, he simply excused himself and said he had to sort out the team list.</p><p>I turned and looked around, catching those all too familiar icy eyes once again, he saw me looking at him and threw his arms up above his head and jokingly surrendered, he opened his mouth and I could make out the words "Well played Beaumont" I smiled and I was rather surprised, I knew I had bruised his ego but he didn't seem too bothered.</p><p>As a few people made their way from the stands, the team decided we should celebrate, even though I technically hadn't made it on the team yet, there was still a chance someone else may make it instead. But I didn't object and let the group lead the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 22nd 1994</p><p>A little over a month had passed since that first game and not much had happened, I made it onto the team replacing Harry which I felt bad about, I offered to quit but he wouldn't let me. I got on with most of the students here, and found that most of Ravenclaw were huge fans of quidditch so were always keen to talk to me. Oliver spent quite a bit of time with me too when he could, I was sure there was nothing else on his mind other than quidditch, it was all that ever seemed to come out of his mouth. I alternated between spending lunch at the Gryffindor table and spending it with Luna, we got on very well and she was an interesting and sweet character, there was never a boring conversation with her.</p><p>I had managed to avoid Draco for the most part, after the first week and our interactions, I wasn't too worried he'd be a big issue, but not long after he resumed his vicious comments and started hanging out with Flint. It got much worse after I defended Hermione, he had the nerve to call her a mudblood on multiple occasions, he thought he was above everyone and didn't expect anyone to call him out, so when I and then rest of the trio did, it only seemed to anger him more. Things continued on like this for the next few weeks.</p><p>Everyone was in the hall talking amongst themselves about the tournament Dumbledore had mentioned the previous night. The little I'd heard about the competition hadn't been anything good, why people would put their name in the goblet was a mystery to me. "Em, you alright?" Harry nudged me, "Oh yeah, I just can't understand why anyone would put their name down for this tournament" Hermione laughed, "You and me both, I think it's an ego thing"</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow and said "Hey, I'm putting my name down and it's not an ego thing. I think it'll be an interesting experience", I chimed in, "It can't be an ego thing, otherwise Malfoy would be in, can't imagine pretty boy over there taking part"</p><p>Ron spat his water out, "Pretty boy? You've got to be joking"</p><p>"She didn't mean it like that, it's just a term for guys who are self conceited and pride themselves most on their looks. Taking part in the tournament could ruin his face, which he would never allow". Ron looked more relaxed when he realised what I meant and started cleaning the water away from his table, "Bloody hell, maybe you should specify next time before you go blurting stuff like that out, thought you had a thing for the ferret just then" We all joked around a little more before making our way to the common room, however I excused myself and said I needed to go to the toilet first.</p><p>It wasn't a complete lie, I did head that way first, I just happened to go to the astronomy tower after. I sat there and looked across the vast night sky. The beaming lights were there once more, like they always were to watch over us. Hogwarts wasn't a bad place, I liked the friends I had made and the teachers were friendly enough, for the most part, with the exception of Snape. However late at night my thoughts seemed to loom over me, the same way the stars did. I never felt at peace, the comment Flint had made those few weeks ago were still gnawing at my mind, deep down he was right.</p><p>The only thing I knew of myself was my birthday and my last name, I didn't even know something as simple as their first names, let alone what happened to them. As grateful as I was for the care Maxime showed and for raising me, it wasn't the same and she never spoke of what happened to my parents, if she even knew herself.</p><p>It was the same thing every night. During the day I felt I had to hide my feelings, but at night it was a different story, nobody around to see how weak I truly was, apart from the stars, but they didn't mind, they were a calming presence, unlike the sun. The sun was a star itself but different to the others, it was the Lucifer of the world, the fallen angel who was once so beautiful, but now a coward, giving us life with its presence, though always lingering with the threat that he could take it away in a matter of seconds if he so wished.</p><p>"Of course you're here, you just had to be at the astronomy tower of all places", I instantly recognised the voice and the venomous tone behind it. "Last time I checked, you didn't own this place, I can go wherever I please"</p><p>"Technically speaking, I'm sure I could buy this place if I wanted", he made his way to one of the chairs and lay his head against the backrest, looking up at the ceiling with that same blank cold stare.</p><p>"Technically speaking," I made sure to copy his use of words, "You wouldn't be buying it, it would be daddy's money"</p><p>He instantly tensed up at my words, shifting his eyes to mine and I could see the rage within them, he spat back with his voice raised "Don't you dare mention my father"</p><p>"Or what?" I knew I was playing with fire and was likely to end up burned but the anger I felt towards him had built up and I couldn't help it, if he were to bring me down he'd have to join me.</p><p>Before I was even aware of what was happening, he had pushed me back and I was pinned against the wall underneath him. I writhed beneath him but it was no use, he was much stronger than me, and could hold me in place. His grip on my wrists were tight enough so I couldn't move them but not enough to hurt me.</p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing Malfoy?" I lifted my knee to jab him but he dodged just in time. He was a seeker, of course he'd have good reflexes, I don't know why I even attempted that but I had to get him off me somehow. I looked up at him and felt his eyes tearing into my soul, there was a raging fire in them, that didn't match the ice grey tint atop, the contrast was unsettling.</p><p>He lowered his mouth to just below my ear, I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath and it was intoxicating, "If I hear any mention of my father come out of your mouth again, so help me Merlin, you will regret it" his hot breath against my neck was disorientating, as angry as I was at him, I couldn't help but feel another sort of sensation and hated myself for it.</p><p>He released me as quick as he had started it and headed for the railings by the balcony of the tower. I stay put even after he had let me go as I didn't know how to react or what to say, I let him get to me and I felt weak for it, I was still angry at him. "Who do you think you are? You can't just go pushing people against walls, what if you had hurt me?" I gained my fire back and raised my voice at him.</p><p>"Oh please, any girl would've killed to be in your position just then, and I can't say I get off on hurting girls, unless of course that was something you found pleasure in" I heard him laugh to himself as he made that comment, though he didn't look at me.</p><p>"How dare you!" I threw a random textbook at him and it hit his shoulder, but I knew it would have little effect, it was only a light flimsy book. He didn't even acknowledge it. "You're so full of yourself. Walking everywhere and saying whatever you want as if you're superior. Having money doesn't earn you the right to walk all over people as if they're a doorstep to use for your disposal"</p><p>At that, he turned, his arms behind his back leaning against the rail. "You're not so different yourself Beaumont, perhaps you were meant to be in Slytherin all along"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean? I am nothing like you"</p><p>"I don't think you're brave at all. I guarantee you're as sly and manipulative as I am" He paused for a second and then continued before I could interrupt him, "Self entitled too, didn't even hesitate to take the role of seeker for the team after one stupid comment someone made. Not even thinking for a second that you were taking a preexisting seekers place, or thinking about anyone else that may want a chance to play. That's not even talking about the unfair advantage you have over every other team, and for what? An ego boost? Like I said, you're not so different yourself"</p><p>I didn't know what to say, I felt as though a part of him was right, I didn't want to take the role for that particular reason but I did anyway, to prove myself to an asshole that I didn't have to prove anything to, and even after that, I stayed, not even thinking about the other students at tryouts who may've made the team if it weren't for me. I knew that comment would dwell on me later, but for now I was still angry, I wasn't a coward, I knew that much. I shouted in his direction, "You don't know me. You know nothing about me"</p><p>He turned his back to me once more and looked at the stars I found comfort in. "You, yourself, don't even know who you are" the tone was cold and empty and I was at a loss for words, I choked back a sob. I refused to let tears fall as a result of his words. Without another word, I left.</p><p>I made my way down the cold steps and walked through the unfamiliar corridors. I didn't want him to be right, he couldn't be right. As I was passing the great hall, his words rang through my head...</p><p>"I don't think you're brave at all"</p><p>I went to push the thought aside and make my way to my dorm but I couldn't, so instead I did the most stupid thing ever and stepped into the hall, I picked up a piece of paper from the side and the quill alongside it, I scribbled my name across the paper and ripped it from the book, before stepping over to the flames and watching the paper fall into the fire, turning to ashes mere seconds later. Deep down I had an unsettling feeling that I'd regret putting my name down but it was too late, I had already made the decision.</p><p>\\\</p><p>October 30th 1994</p><p>A week or so had passed since I put my name in the goblet of fire. The tournament was all anyone ever seemed to talk about and tonight was no different. Everyone was sat in the hall quietly waiting for Dumbledore to announce the names of the competitors.</p><p>I shifted anxiously in my seat, my name hadn't even been picked out yet and I was regretting it, I made a stupid decision on impulse again, as a result of a comment made by someone that's opinion has no regard to me at all.</p><p>The fire roared out and one by one, the name's of the competitors were called out, I could hear clapping and cheering throughout. I had heard a few familiar names mentioned but didn't react like everyone else, I was just waiting for my name to be called out and was praying with everything that it wouldn't. At last the final name was called and I sighed in relief, I hadn't been called out.</p><p>"Silence. To clarify, the pairs from each school taking part in this tournament are as follows....</p><p>"Viktor Krum and Poliakoff"<br/>"Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter"<br/>"And last but not least, Fleur Delacour and Jessica Bisset"</p><p>Everyone cheered and congratulated the ones that had been called out and they made their way out of the hall to go over the rules of the competition. I could finally relax, never again, would I do something that careless, I still felt a sense of worry though and I wasn't too sure why, the names had already been picked.</p><p>It was as if the Goblet had heard my challenge and accepted it when the fire roared out once more and released a single sheet of paper. Everyone gasped and I felt as though the oxygen had been sucked out of the air. This can't be m- "Emily Beaumont" I could hear the surprise in his voice and everyone seemed to gasp and started whispering. I lay my head in my hands and thought to myself, what the hell have I done?</p><p>Everything seemed to be a blur, I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying to me and that was when it went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: After this chapter there will be more interactions with other characters, the first few were a brief sort of intro to get into the main plot. :)<br/>What did you think of this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who would be so sick as to do that?"</p><p>"You might want to quieten down, we're not allowed to be here"</p><p>"We have to find out. She doesn't have any enemies, other than the obvious Slytherins but they seem to have a hatred for everyone"</p><p>I could faintly hear two people having a conversation and wasn't sure what was going on for a second, until it all came back to me, I waited a little longer pretending to still be out, so I could listen.</p><p>"I spoke to her the other day, she said she had a slight argument with Malfoy, she didn't tell me what it was about and I didn't wish to pester her, maybe it was him"</p><p>"I swear to God I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, who puts someone else's name in the goblet to a dangerous tournament when they don't want to take part"</p><p>At that I abruptly opened my eyes and saw Luna sitting peacefully next to me, whilst Hermione was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. I didn't recognise the room and wondered where I was, it looked like an infirmary but I wasn't sure, I hadn't ended up here as a result of an injury so far.</p><p>"Welcome back" Luna's voice was soft and quiet, I turned to her and she smiled at me. "Oh my god, Emily are you alright?" Hermione rushed back to the bed panicked, "We'll find out who did this, we'll make them pay, I swear"</p><p>Luna resumed reading her book on what I only assumed would be about Nargles, the girl was obsessed with them and whilst many found it weird, I thought it interesting, she was a unique character and I preferred that.</p><p>Hermione went back to pacing around the bed, "Hermione, it's fine. I'm fine, it was just a shock, it was compl-", she spoke over me, "It was him wasn't it? It was Malfoy"</p><p>Every time I tried to get a word out, she started thinking of more conclusions as to who it could be, 5 minutes had passed by before I blurted out "It was me! It was me, okay? It wasn't Malfoy or anyone else, I put my name in it of my own accord and I realise now how dumb the decision was but it's my fault"</p><p>"What? Why on earth would you do that? You were the one saying you didn't understand why people volunteered not so long ago"</p><p>"I know, I just...it's a long story but it's done now"</p><p>"It's rather weird that the goblet gave out an extra name don't you think?" Hermione and I looked at Luna "Especially a lone one, without a partner" She was right, it was quite strange that an extra name was called out, and how would that even work? Everyone would have a partner, except me.</p><p>"I have an awful feeling about this Em, I don't think it's purely coincidental that it happened. I spoke to Harry a few hours ago and he said he has an odd feeling and suddenly regrets placing his name in, and I don't mean to alarm you but a lot of the time when Harry has a bad feeling about something, it's usually right"</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be fine" Luna gave me a reassuring smile and it would've made me feel better, if Hermione wasn't voicing the thoughts I already had in my head.</p><p>"Since you've put the name in yourself, there's no way we'll be able to get you out. I know you missed the briefing, so I made sure to get these" she pulled up a bunch of books and documents, placing them at the end of my bed, "I'll go over everything with you and we can figure out some sort of plan, especially as you'll be alone, but don't worry, I have no doubt Cedric or Harry would help you if it really came down to it"</p><p>"What's the time?"</p><p>"It's roughly 3am, if we start now, we should be finished by the morning and then me and Luna can sneak out as if we were never here and we need to talk about the masquerade ball tonight, I refuse to let this stressful situation stop you from enjoying your first halloween here" I went to turn down the offer and just roll over to sleep hoping to forget what was going on but Hermione was persistent and I knew she wouldn't give me the opportunity so I complied and sat up. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>\\\ Draco's POV</p><p>I downed another shot of firewhiskey, merlin knows how many I'd had already, but my head was starting to hurt and my throat, burn. Crabbe and Goyle weren't good for much, but I could always rely on them to get me alcohol if needed, I assume they always stole it from their father's cabinets, not that I cared at this moment, I had other things on my mind.</p><p>What have I done? I just know she put her name in after that night. This was all my fault, I didn't care for the girl or the decisions she made but this was different, she wasn't meant to put her name in. Not once has the goblet broken the rules and spat out another name and not just any, hers specifically. This would be a dream come true for my father, but as much as I hated the girl, it wasn't her fault and I wasn't evil.</p><p>"Fuck" I muttered to myself. I could tell Dumbledore I put her name in and have her removed from the tournament because surely having someone take part in something they didn't want to, would be violating some sort of guidelines. No, I couldn't do that, that would get me expelled, I can't have that happen. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise I had smashed the glass and had drawn blood from my hand. Merlin, I had to sort this situation out somehow.</p><p>\\\ Back to Emily's POV</p><p>I had finally been dismissed from the infirmary, the quiet was welcome and it gave me time to think but staring at the same tree outside the window was driving me insane, I was glad to be out of there and wanted nothing more than to return to lessons and pretend everything was fine. Luna and Hermione stayed until 7 and then snuck out, I felt more on edge when they left, the only reason I had been so calm was because they were there. Lunch was over and there was only one more lesson of the day, which was potions, I considered skipping altogether, Snape had made me and Draco partners last lesson and I couldn't bare the thought of having to work with him but I knew Hermione would kill me if I skipped due to him so I headed for the dungeons.</p><p>"Miss Beaumont, so nice of you to finally join us" he emphasised the finally as much as he could with that monotone voice. "Bloody hell sir, she's been in the infirmary all day, hardly her fault"</p><p>"Quiet Mr Weasley before you lead yourself to a detention"</p><p>I sat down in my designated seat and felt a sense of relief wash over me when I realised Draco wasn't here, at least I had something going for me. I was quite disappointed when I realised we weren't doing any practicals as that meant I'd have to listen to Snape talk for the remainder of the lesson. His voice was enough to put me asleep, and not in a nice way, I'd never heard someone speak in such a dull voice, how he didn't put himself to sleep was beyond me.</p><p>After another 40 minutes of Snape droning on, the lesson was finally over and everyone rushed instantly to the door. "Don't forget I want the essays completed by Monday. 3000 words. No less"</p><p>Before I had even stepped out of the class, I had a few people running over to me <br/>"Are you alright? What happened yesterday?" <br/>"You put your name down?"<br/>"What are you gonna do without a partner?"</p><p>I considered pretending to faint this time so I could get everyone to leave me alone. "Alright now guys, chill out a little, give her some space" Harry called out and I was grateful. "Come on, the rest are waiting for you at the library"</p><p>"The library?"</p><p>"Yes the library. Now come on, Ron, you too"</p><p>I didn't even have a chance to react before he started pulling me towards the library and Ron awkwardly following after with a halfhearted jog.</p><p>"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking"</p><p>"Oh yeah, we were gonna ask that but Hermione didn't want us to waste any time and practically demanded we drag you here"</p><p>We arrived at the library and saw Hermione, Cedric and Luna waiting on one of the sofas. "Right, now that you're all here" Hermione started but Ron interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude but why is Loony, I mean Luna, here? She isn't exactly taking part in the tournament"</p><p>"I'm sorry what did you call her?"</p><p>"I think he said loony, but it's really no bother Emily" Luna smiled at me but I wasn't having it, "No, it is. In case you haven't noticed, you're not taking part in the tournament either Ron, she has as much right to be here as you. Luna's been a good friend to me over the last 2 months"</p><p>"I really didn't mean anything by it, it was an accidental slip up, I'm sorry Luna" Ron looked guilty and I knew he felt bad, I didn't mean to snap at him, I just didn't like how people treated Luna around here, she didn't deserve it.</p><p>Hermione was now the one to interrupt and cleared her throat "As I was saying before I was interrupted", she shot daggers at Ron, "The rules didn't mention anything about helping other teams and even if it did, I don't think it would matter considering it's broken one of the rules itself throwing a competitor out there on their own. I'm not entirely sure what the competition entails but if it's true and people have died in it before, you have to be careful. If it comes down to it and it's absolutely necessary, you must help each other because Em will be at a severe disadvantage and I will not have a mistake of the goblet result in someone's untimely death"</p><p>Once she had finished her rant, we all spoke a little more before either going through some homework or doing some research on the tournament. A piece of paper slipped past me and landed next to my foot, I turned around to see who dropped it but nobody was there, so I picked it up to see what it was.</p><p>𝐵𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓁𝒶𝓀𝑒. 𝒟𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁. </p><p>𝒟.𝑀</p><p>I read over the note a few times in confusion, it was obvious who D.M was but why the hell would he be asking to meet me, I sure as hell didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him, he was probably bored and wanted to offend me some more. I scrunched the note up and used the locomotive charm to move it to the bin. No way was I going, I didn't care what he wanted to say.</p><p>"What was that?" Cedric shifted in his seat next to me and looked curious.</p><p>"No idea, just a random scrap of paper, nothing on it, must've dropped from one of the millions of papers Hermione brought" I joked and pointed to the massive pile in front of her. Cedric laughed and leaned back continuing on whatever he was doing.</p><p>After hours of work, and endless reading it was approaching the time of the ball, the library was now empty, everyone was getting ready for the ball. I was dreading going, I was tempted to stay in my dorm, but I knew Hermione would drag me down. A few people had hinted that Oliver wanted to ask me but apparently he had chickened out, the thought made me laugh and I didn't mind too much, most people seemed to attend masquerade balls alone and see who they ended up with at the end of the night.</p><p>The rest of the group were getting ready to leave, and we said bye to Luna and Cedric who made their own way to their dorm rooms.</p><p>"So, have any of you got yourselves a date?"</p><p>"I was asked by Krum which is fairly exciting, if things go well, he might even ask me to the Yule ball this year"</p><p>"Me and Ron were kinda unlucky, so no, but I'm sure we'll find someone to dance with once we're there, what about you?"</p><p>"Nope, no date, it'll just be me, though I'll probably spend most of the night with Luna"</p><p>We arrived at the common room and went our separate ways to our dorms to get ready for tonight. I had to go through my wardrobe a billion times before finally settling on a dress. I had gone for a long sleek black velvet dress, I had bought it for an event I had to attend but I never ended up wearing it, but I thought now was a perfect opportunity, the mask accompanying it was a black one with gold details across it. I spent a little while longer sorting out my makeup and hair. My hair was a little over shoulder length, not the shortest but definitely not enough to do something with, so I curled it and left it out. I looked in the mirror to double check I looked alright and when I was happy with myself, I made my way to the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Do you think Emily will go to hear what Draco has to say? <br/>And what do you think he plans to tell her?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall looked amazing, it felt like a different place completely. It was rather dark and mysterious with faint glimmers of light across the ceiling. Various torches were lit up with a flame, bright enough to cause a slight glow but still dark enough to cast shadows around the room, hiding everyone's identities behind a cloak of confidence.</p><p>I made my way in,  hoping I would be able to spot Luna but there were way too many people and with the masks, it was hopeless. Roughly 10 minutes had passed before I heard a voice behind me, "Hey, sorry I'm late" I sighed in relief and threw my arms around the girl, thank god she was here, I would not be staying otherwise.</p><p>"It's no worries, I thought you wouldn't come for a sec, that would make for an incredibly boring night"</p><p>"Someone misplaced my heels and I had to look for them for a little while but I'm here now" She smiled that same sweet smile at me. And I thought to myself, misplaced my ass, why couldn't people just leave her alone?</p><p>We spoke a little and danced, it was quite a fun night actually and I was glad I had turned up, every now and then I briefly thought about the note Draco gave me but I had made up my mind. Nothing he needed to say would be of any significance to me, I wouldn't let him ruin tonight, I was meant to be having fun. Some of the other girls had joined me and Luna and were dancing with us, not long followed by Cedric and Cho  and then later a few others.</p><p>A few hours had passed and I completely forgot about the time. I had to be ready for another match tomorrow and I needed rest, especially as it was once again, against Slytherin. I excused myself and told Luna I had to get some rest, I felt bad leaving her but she assured me she didn't mind and made her way over to Neville for what I assumed would definitely be a thought provoking conversation about plants.</p><p>I made my way out of the hall and started heading up the stairs to the common room when my arm was yanked and I was pulled into the girl's bathroom. The whiff of peppermint was enough to let me know who it was.</p><p>"Do you think it's funny leaving me sitting out in the cold? I was fucking waiting for you" He yelled at me, not breaking eye contact for even a second.</p><p>"Most people don't tend to take the time out of their night to talk to someone they despise" I spat back at him. As much as it pained me to admit, he looked captivating, it was a shame his personality was nothing short of destructive. It felt as though I was the night sky in that moment and he was the blazing sun overpowering me threatening to corrupt my existence just with his presence.</p><p>I don't even know why he even bothered wearing a mask, his eyes were easily recognisable and not that many people had platinum blonde hair. It wasn't like he needed to hide behind a confident facade either, he was already full of himself.  "How exactly did you know it was me anyway, were you spying on me or something?"</p><p>"It's an expensive dress, narrow it down to who has money in this school, match that with your hair, it's not exactly hard to tell" he turned away and looked at my reflection in the mirror, "That's besides the point, what the hell were you thinking putting your name down?"</p><p>"Well according to you, I'm apparently not brave, which is bullshit so I had to pr-"</p><p>"Prove yourself? Again. Making stupid decisions by feeling the need to prove things"</p><p>"Oh here we go, you gonna mention how little I know about myself again? Since you seem to know me so much better"</p><p>He tensed up at my tone, and completely disregarded my last comment, "It's a dangerous tournament, life or death, and you only volunteered because of what I said. If anything happens to you, it'll be on me and I don't want a guilty conscience"</p><p>"I doubt you even have a conscience so you should be just fine" I could feel my temper rising but I didn't want him to get a reaction out of me once again, so I made my way to the door, desperate for air.</p><p>"You don't understand, it's not safe. You think name's randomly pop out alone? There's clearly more going on than you realise" </p><p>I turned back around and looked at him, he had thrown his mask to the floor, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red, he had definitely been drinking again. I wanted to leave but I had so many questions on my mind. He looked like a mess, for the first time ever he looked vulnerable. He moved away from the sink and stood leaning against the wall, one hand going through his hair, whilst the other was behind his neck, the air was as tense as he looked and I wasn't even sure what to do at this point.</p><p>"If there's something I'm not realising then feel free to clear up the confusion on my behalf and tell me what it is"</p><p>"I don't know anything, I just-" he paused for a second contemplating what to say, "I don't know anything, but like I said, you put your name in because of me and quite frankly, whilst I don't really care about your safety, I'm not living with your death on my hands. I'm not a murderer" He pushed past my shoulder and I shuddered at the contact, as he made his way to the door, he looked down at the floor and released a sigh as if in defeat, before saying, "The first trial....it's my name" and then he left, closing the door behind him.</p><p>The air felt thick with a faint smell of smoke left behind, it reminded me of a candle, only I didn't know if the candle was being blown out or if the flame had escaped, latching onto the closest flammable presence and was merely starting to burn. Time would tell, but it wouldn't need much, it only took 2 minutes for that red blazing inferno to become threatening and another 3 to be suffocated within Hades hellfire completely.</p><p>I fell to the ground when he left and buried my head in my hands. I had finally come to terms with placing my name in the fire but after that conversation with Draco, I felt unsettled. It felt as though there was an evil presence within it, condemned to face it alone, as I had always been. Would the tournament really be my undoing, or would I be shown mercy and make it out unscathed?</p><p>I considered spending the rest of the night there on the cold floor but it wasn't the most pleasant place to rest, so I rushed off to my dorm, hoping I wouldn't be too tired in the morning. My thoughts were a whirlwind in my head and it didn't feel like the storm would be passing by any time soon, but eventually I drifted off to sleep as the waves crashed against the shores of my mind one last time.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I woke up the next morning slightly tired but it was to be expected after the previous night. I peered outside the window, and it was as if the storm in my mind was foreboding the weather. The rain was crashing against the panes, accompanied by a faint roar of thunder in the distance. I couldn't understood why the weather conditions never stopped quidditch from going ahead. Poseidon's rage could be flooding out from the celestial sphere threatening to wash us out of existence but the game would still go ahead.</p><p>I finished getting ready and realised I was running behind, knowing Oliver would murder me if I were to arrive even a second later than everyone else, I rushed out of my dorm, through the halls and finally made it outside. The thunderous roars had laid off and so had the rain, all that was left was the serene cool air and the waterlogged earth beneath my shoes.</p><p>When I had at last reached the pitch, the teams were already making their way up into the sky and I rushed over to the bench to wait for the 18 minute mark. There was only one available and Draco just so happened to be laying across it, without a care in the world.</p><p>"Excuse me, would you mind moving your legs please?" He opened his eyes and looked at me for a second, considering my question before closing his eyes again.</p><p>"Malfoy. Move over, I'm not standing up this whole time, I'm tired too." he huffed and sat up rolling his eyes at me. <br/>"You seem to have a habit of being late Beaumont"</p><p>"It was only 2 minutes, it's hardly a big deal" I sat down on the bench, and closed my eyes, I was so tired after last night and my thoughts hadn't given me a second to breathe.</p><p>"2 minutes could be detrimental in some circumstances. Fall slightly behind and you might find yourself scorched"</p><p>I shifted uncomfortably at his words and thought my hands were trembling for a second. We sat in an awkward silence for most of the time. I could tell there was something on his mind, though I didn't care enough to bother, I was still angry at our latest encounters and was yet to figure out what he meant by the first trial being his name, he wouldn't elaborate on it, I knew that much, so I didn't bother mentioning it, it would be a waste of breath. My eyes drifted from one place to another before they settled on a familiar face.</p><p>"So I see you let Flint back onto the team"</p><p>"And? He's a good chaser, I don't know why I ever decided to kick him off the team"</p><p>"Maybe because the guy's an asshole?" Draco turned to look at me and I couldn't read the expression, his eyes lacked any emotion, nothing but hollow caves.</p><p>"So am I. It wasn't fair of me to kick him off the team when I'm just as bad. Although I know you've never been one for playing fair, so you wouldn't get it"</p><p>Last night I briefly wondered why he hid behind the mask when his confidence wasn't a facade, though maybe that wasn't why he wore it. Instead I felt as though the coldness around him was a front, disguising his true persona, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to call his bluff, in fear that I may reveal something darker.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The game was incredibly long, me and Draco had been after the snitch for roughly 40 minutes and neither one of us had been close to catching the snitch. He didn't seem to have his head in the game, I was wondering if he was even bothering. He flew around as if to show he was present but not really there, he clearly wasn't interested in playing today, but that wasn't my problem. <br/>After Draco's comment on fairness, I decided not to use any tactics I had learnt that he wouldn't know of himself, I planned to win fair and square, without any advantages, despite the fact that he didn't seem to be entirely with it.</p><p>That was when I heard someone shout my name and it sounded almost panicked. Not even a second later, I felt a massive blow to the head, it knocked me off my broom completely and I was too disorientated to react, the only thing I could do was fall and wondered slightly, how many bones I'd end up breaking when I hit the ground. I felt someone's arms around me briefly and faint words but they were too distant, then once again, it went black.</p><p>\\\ Draco's POV</p><p>Flint had been getting on my nerves, persisting I let him back on the team because I kicked him off for a stupid misunderstanding. I knew I hadn't, the guy was intolerable and had it coming the moment he started on her, for some reason I felt the need to defend the girl and I still wasn't sure why. I hated her, I was meant to at least....the same way my family hated her. In order to get past the lack of hatred I appeared to have, I let Marcus back on the team, just to spite her. <br/>I did hate her, I just had to go out of my way to convince myself and not let her get to me.</p><p>The game had been going on for what felt like hours, I was too tired to even bother today and was just hoping she would hurry up and catch the snitch, even if it meant she could brag about another victory against us, just as long as the game would end.</p><p>"Oi, pass that" I overheard Marcus shout something at one of the bludgers and saw him grab the bat from them, I didn't even have a chance to react before he swung at a bludger fast approaching him and directed it straight towards Emily. It seemed Oliver must've noticed too as he called out her name. Flint had knocked her off her broom completely and I could tell that was a bad hit to the head. But I would have to deal with him later, she was falling, and fast.</p><p>I quickly dove down and reached out to catch her in my arms, almost falling off my broom myself in the meantime. "It's alright, I got you, you're okay" She rested her head against my chest before closing her eyes and I felt as though she might break in my arms, she was so much smaller than me. "Fuck, what was I thinking?" I muttered to myself as I felt the guilt wash over me. I was the one that had let him back on the team without thinking for a second whether he'd be that malicious as to pull a stunt like that.</p><p>Once I had descended to the ground, the nurses were approaching and I rushed over to them, placing her on the stretcher. Instantly I was being pushed away by a bunch of Gryffindors who I could only assume were friends of hers, as well as the Gryffindor team. I had just saved the girl and not one them had the decency to say anything.</p><p>As if reading my thoughts, I heard a faint voice behind me, "Thank you Draco. I think you may've just saved her life" Luna smiled up at me and followed the group surrounding Emily. I didn't know she was friends with Lovegood. Maybe that's why she was so delusional as to put her name in the goblet, the girl was probably rubbing off on her.</p><p>However that was the least of my worries, I had to deal with Flint. He had just landed and was laughing with one of the beaters. I distinctly remembered saying I wasn't a murderer last night but I felt as though I could kill him then and there, seeing the smug little look on the bastard, after he could've almost killed her. I could feel my blood boiling as I made my way over to him.</p><p>"Don't do anything you may regret" As if I had been knocked out of my trance I heard Lovegood once more, I turned around to see her smiling hopefully towards me. Partly ignoring her comment, I instantly turned back around and headed straight for Flint....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: From this point onwards, the chapter length increases. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 8th 1994</p><p>I opened my eyes and was greeted with blinding sunlight. I was sweating and could feel my whole body shaking. It was just a dream I told myself, just a dream. So why did it feel so real?</p><p>I could see shadows of three people in a room and they were shouting in panic, followed by a shrill scream and loud crying. But the crying was coming from me and I wasn't sure what was going on, nor could I make out what they were saying. Two of the shadows would then drop simultaneously, as if a cloak of darkness falling to the ground, the third stay put for a little longer, before picking up the baby and fading out of the ominous room towards a warm glow of some sort. The same nightmare had been on repeat the whole time I was unconscious, I had watched it over and over at least a million times. No. I had experienced it a million times, I was there, I was sure of it....Was I the baby?</p><p>"Are you alright? You don't look so good." I only became aware of Oliver's presence when he spoke. "I um-"</p><p>"No, that was a stupid question of me, you got a serious bash to the head and have been unconscious ever since, of course you're not alright, sorry"</p><p>It was only a nightmare, a stupid nightmare, just let it go, it's over now, it's only a result of my injury, and the stress I feel, my mind's playing games with me. I plastered a smile on my face and tried to push it from my mind.</p><p>"So how many hours was I out this time?" I picked up a glass of water next to me and drank some, hoping to help the headache that still seemed present.</p><p>He chuckled to himself and pretended to count on his fingers, "I'm not one for calculations, but I have to say it's definitely over 72"</p><p>I sat up and almost spat my water out in shock, "72? As in 72 hours?"</p><p>"You did ask for the hours, did you not? It has been precisely 8 days. We'd been taking it in turns to visit, nobody wanted you to be alone so we all had time slots for each day"</p><p>It made me smile knowing they were there and didn't want me to be alone, I appreciated it, though when I was trapped inside my head, I felt more alone than ever. <br/>"I didn't expect to be out for so long, I guess it was a hard hit, what even happened? One minute everything was normal and the next thing I know, I was falling and wondering how many bones I'd end up breaking, although I slightly remember landing and it wasn't painful, which was weird" Half of me was paying attention to Oliver, whilst the other was still focused on whatever horror I had been stuck in the last week.</p><p>"How many bones you'd end up breaking? From the height you were at, you could've easily died from that fall, as much as I hate the guy, if it wasn't for Malfoy, you might not be in this bed right now" he looked at me in shock, as if confused I couldn't remember "Flint seemed to have something out for you, stole a bat from one of the beaters and aimed it right at you, but don't worry, he's been expelled, I heard his parents sent him to some sort of wizarding boot camp"</p><p>"Malfoy?" My mind completely skipped over the bit about Flint, it wasn't surprising to hear he was the one behind it.</p><p>"You don't remember anything?"</p><p>"I told you what I can remember, one minute I was up and the next I wasn't" I couldn't remember a thing that had happened, or maybe I could and the visions that had been polluting my head were blocking it out, I didn't know anymore.</p><p>I spoke to Oliver a little more, he told me everything that had happened at the match and started to fill me in on any interesting events things that had occurred during the week I missed.</p><p>\\\ Hermione's POV</p><p>Abraxas....Abraxas....Abraxas....What the hell could that mean? I had gone through a ton of documents and books and could not find any link to the word 'Abraxas' was it a spell? A place? A name? I had racked my brain all afternoon and felt lost. If I wanted to know something I could do a little research and have the answer by the end of the day, this however was different, I hadn't even found anything that could potentially link up to the word,  almost as if it didn't exist.</p><p>"Mione, you in there?"</p><p>"Yes Ron. I'm in here, what do you want?" I didn't mean to snap at him, he was the one person I wanted to see right now, he'd be able to calm me down from the current stress I was in and make it not seem so bad, though that would probably only be because he wouldn't understand and therefore undermine it.</p><p>He opened the door slightly and peeked in, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb, it's just you've been cooped up in here all day and I've heard you pacing back and forth for the last half hour"</p><p>I fell to my bed in defeat and tried to tell Ron what I was stressed about, "I visited Emily last night, right? I had the 2am shift"</p><p>"Yes, you did, what does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Well she seemed to be shaking and I could see conflict on her face and that didn't entirely make sense as she was unconscious, she still is. I tried to ignore it but not long after she just kept shouting Abraxas over and over again, before resuming the state of calm she was originally in. Nothing else happened for the remainder of my shift, she was definitely still out but what the hell is Abraxas? I just have a really bad feeling and think it's important, I've searched everywhere but can't find any link"</p><p>"Um" he paused and I could tell he didn't know what to say "Maybe you can't find the word because it doesn't exist, she probably made up a random word, she hit her head quite hard ya know?"</p><p>"No Ron, I just know it, the word is important, I just need to find-"</p><p>"Guys? What's going on in here?"</p><p>"Hermione's going crazy over a word that doesn't exist"</p><p>"I am not! Harry, please tell me you don't think I'm going crazy too"</p><p>"Well that depends, what exactly is the word?" He shot a puzzled look towards both me and Ron.</p><p>"Abraxas. I can't find it anywhere but I just know there's something significant about it"</p><p>"She's crazy, I'm telling you." Ron laughed at that, but Harry didn't seem to join him, he actually looked more intrigued, "It definitely exists, I've seen it before, it was in an old potions textbook, I vaguely remember seeing it"</p><p>"Where's the book? We have to find it!"</p><p>"I don't think you'll have much luck with that Hermione"</p><p>"And why is that? It's only a book." Of course I was going to question him, he tells me he has a link to the word but doesn't think to pursue it, Hogwarts is only so big, we could find the book if we looked hard enough, I'm sure.</p><p>Harry looked at the ground and sighed before returning his eyes back to mine, "It's Malfoy's"</p><p>\\\ Back to Emily's POV</p><p>I had to stay for a few more hours before the nurse let me leave. A few more had come to see me once they heard I was awake and I appreciated it. Neither Hermione, Ron or Harry showed though and I wondered if something had happened.</p><p>That wasn't my main focus though, the torment I had endured during my unconscious state was what was on my mind and I ran to find the only person who might know. I knocked on the door at least a billion times and there was no answer, but I just continued waiting in the hope that she would answer.</p><p>Professor McGonagall had mentioned Maxime's temporary accommodation being in this spare room, I was definitely waiting at the right door, where was she?</p><p>As I waited outside, I  noticed Draco passing a book to Pansy and whispering something before she ran off somewhere.</p><p>"Emily?"</p><p>"Maxime!" I ran into the room and hugged her tightly</p><p>I looked at her and blurted out, "I'm so sorry, I would've come to see you sooner but everything's just been so weird lately and I haven't had the time and I-"</p><p>"Relax dear" She smiled at me and tried to calm me down, "You've grown up a lot in the past 9 months, your life has been busy, what with leaving for quidditch matches and then after summer you had a new home here at Hogwarts, I understand. What has you so troubled? I can see it in your eyes, something is wrong" <br/>9 months? Had it really been that long?</p><p>"I- I don't even know where to start," I tried to calm myself down but it was useless, "What do you know of the wizard that dropped me off at Beauxbâtons?"</p><p>"Mon chéri, where is this coming from?"</p><p>"Please, I just need to know" I was desperate and I knew she could tell, her face softened when she looked at me and I didn't know what to think of it.</p><p>"I have told you every time, I do not know of your parents or what happened to them, and I am so very sorry for that"</p><p>"No. You don't understand, I'm not asking about my parents. I'm asking about the wizard that dropped me off"</p><p>"I can't say I understand what you're on about and I don't think this'll be of any use to you but all I know is that it was a man, he had a hat over the top of his head and it tilted down enough to cover most of his face. The only thing he told me was, "This is Emily Beaumont. Please take care of her", that's all I have"</p><p>I spent the next hour crying uncontrollably and telling her about the illusion I experienced, I couldn't help but wonder if the man that left the room with the baby, was the same one that dropped me off at Beauxbâtons.</p><p>\\\</p><p>A little while after, I left Maxime and went to eat dinner, I had to listen to Oliver ramble about quidditch the whole time and it was driving me insane. The trio hadn't turned up and it seemed Luna wasn't here either. Luna surely would've told them I had woken up, why hadn't they come to check on me during the day? Even if it was just for a second, I felt as though something was wrong.</p><p>I couldn't eat much, I was too stressed about what was on my mind and I still didn't know what to expect from the first trial. I had completely given up on the hint I had received. I'd just have to head in blind and hope when the smoke cleared, I wouldn't be faced with flames.</p><p>I was desperate for a chance to leave, I could only hear about quidditch for so long before I snapped, so when I saw Draco leaving the hall, I saw the perfect opportunity, part of me didn't want to talk to him, let alone come into contact with him, but he had saved my life and I wanted to thank him.</p><p>"Uhh sorry Oliver, I have to do something real quick" I was out of my seat and rushing towards the door before he even registered what I had said. Once I had escaped, Draco was gone. The moonlight peered through the window, casting shadows across the wall and it was though he had melted into one of them before vanishing as the darkness had done in my nightmare.</p><p>I caught sight of him once again and he was rushing down the stairs, I chased after him, I desperately wanted to thank him.</p><p>"Malfoy?" I called out but he ignored me, only increasing his speed, heading to the dungeons.</p><p>"Helloo? I know you can hear me" he proceeded to rush through the corridors, he was heading for the Slytherin common room and I knew the moment he got in, I wouldn't have a chance to say something so I increased my speed too.</p><p>He whispered something under his breath, what I assumed was the password and opened the door before attempting to slam it shut, but I caught it with my foot.</p><p>"Move" the tone almost made me jump, his voice was low and tense.</p><p>"I'm not trying to disturb you, I just wanted to thank you, Oliver told me you saved my life"</p><p>"And? Anyone would've done the same"</p><p>"Anyone would've, but you were the only one that noticed in time to react" I paused for a second and thought his expression was softening so I laughed and added, "If you spend all your time watching over me in matches rather than the snitch, it's no wonder you lose"</p><p>He didn't laugh or even show a glimmer of emotion at my comment, I had originally thought his expression was softening but I had misread it completely.</p><p>"I said move. I will not repeat myself again. I will slam this door shut regardless of whether your foot is there or not"</p><p>"But I don't understand" my voice was faint, I wasn't sure he even heard me. What exactly had gotten into him? We didn't exactly see eye to eye, but all I wanted was to show my gratitude. I felt a slight pressure against my foot and noticed he was staring down at me with those same emotionless eyes. It was clear he didn't care what I had to say and would probably keep his word on slamming the door so I quickly moved my foot. Not even a second layer, the door slammed right in front of my face and it caused a gust of wind to crawl over my skin, making me shiver slightly.</p><p>I waited a few more seconds, before leaving and making my way to my dorm.</p><p>November 23rd 1994</p><p>The first challenge of the tournament was tomorrow and I was nowhere near ready. I had briefly seen the trio in the last 2 weeks but they had been pretty good at keeping distance, anytime I came across one, they seemed anxious and would quickly think of an excuse to leave. I thought something bad had happened but then I wondered if I was the problem, maybe I had done something. Luna was roughly the same, though she made an effort to stay a little if I had seen her and wasn't so desperate to escape. For the most part, I'd spent my time with Oliver, and he was still yet to find another topic of conversation, other than quidditch.</p><p>I sat on one of the sofa's in the common room and just watched the fireplace, it gave off a comforting heat, but I knew to keep my distance from the bright flames that could crucify you in a matter of minutes. The rain trickled across the windows and I glanced over for a second. Two drops had hit the window and made separate pathways as they trickled down, though before reaching the end, the two merged into one and the path they left behind, collided to one.</p><p>Two independent raindrops with distinct paths, that may've never come into contact...were now one.</p><p>My train of thought was interrupted when Hermione wandered in, I looked for a second before turning to look at the fire, I had no doubt she would run to her dorm again for the fifth night in a row and not even bother looking in my direction.</p><p>"Hey Em" She's avoided me for 2 weeks straight and all she can think of is, hey?</p><p>"Did you need something?" I smiled and I doubted it looked sincere but hoped it would fool her anyway.</p><p>She fiddled with her hands nervously, "I was wondering...do you happen to know anything with the name of 'Abraxas'?"</p><p>I hesitated slightly before responding, "No, should I?"</p><p>"No, I was just curious. Although I did some reading for a topic and it said something about people's minds being really active when unconscious, did you notice that?"</p><p>"What topic is this?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter really, it's not part of the curriculum but I found it and was just wondering, it could be like a dream state"</p><p>Well actually, yeah. I had a horrible nightmare on repeat but I wasn't about to sound crazy and blurt that out, besides it was weird for her to avoid me, then come over, ask about a random word and then mention some work on an unconscious dream state, especially when I had experienced something weird, so I just settled on "No, sorry, it sounds kinda weird" I looked at her puzzled and hoped she didn't suspect anything.</p><p>"No worries then" she got up to leave but stopped before turning around once more, "Actually, there's one more thing....Stay away from Malfoy. I mean, you hate him anyway, I can't see you going anywhere near him, but just in case when you hit your head you forgot you were enemies or something" she laughed, but it felt forced.</p><p>Stay away from Malfoy? I tried talking to him a few more times after that night, but it would always result in some very hurtful comments from him, so I really had no intention of talking to him, but why would she specifically make that request? She was definitely up to something but it probably wasn't important and I had to do some more research on the tournament. The first trial was tomorrow and I had no idea what it entailed so I planned to do some more research at night, to make sure the library would be quiet.</p><p>"Nope, definitely didn't forget. I have no intention of interacting with him, if you'll excuse me, I have some research to do" she nodded and I picked up my bag before heading to the library.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: As this story contains 5th, 6th and 7th year and 5th year isn't super important for the plot, the whole year is a rough intro. <br/>I plan on writing 20 chapters for each year, so if it skips over a few weeks at a time sometimes, it's necessary but will be way more detailed later, hope you understand :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful night, wands of rising branches became dancing silhouettes in the moonlight. The moon was full and travelled through the night with balletic ease, it shone through the glass panes and reflected across the library.</p><p>I had given up on research and instead finished up on some homework I had, I let it pile up as I always did.  Always putting it aside and promising to make time for it later, but the time would never come, until the work piled up so high it would cave you in, trapping you within its walls. It was around 1am before I finally finished, I sat a moment longer before collecting my stuff to leave, but that was before I heard a noise from the back of the library.</p><p>"Lumos" I whispered to myself and waited for the familiar glow to appear before stepping away from my chair. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out but got no response, I slowly creeped over to the restricted section, "Fred, George, if this is a prank and I end up hurting you, I will not be apologising for it"</p><p>Once I reached the back of the library, I saw a figure behind a curtain. Whoever this was, I had them caught....I ran over and pulled the curtain but all that was there was a sculpture of a scholar. I sighed to myself, I'm probably hearing things.</p><p>I made my way back over to my desk to leave and get some sleep before the first trial but when I got back, there was a book on my seat. Weird, I don't remember placing that there, maybe I wasn't hearing things....I turned it over and it read:</p><p>Learn Latin in a year: For beginners</p><p>I definitely didn't place that there, someone was definitely sneaking around and they probably dropped it on my chair when rushing out. Must've been a 4th year. I briefly remember focusing on Latin last year and they spoke of how, many wizarding families, namely pure bloods would often name their children with Latin words, I always thought the idea was cool, I somewhat wished my parents had done so.</p><p>I gathered my stuff and placed it in my bag and then went over to one of the shelves and returned the book to it's shelf before walking off, but as I got near the exit, a thought came to mind.</p><p>"My first name"</p><p>I rushed back over to the shelf and picked up the book, scanning through the pages. Where is it? Why wouldn't they put the book in alphabetical order?....Come on where are you?....Ah there it is. I skimmed through the words before I came across what I had expected to see...of course, why didn't I realise before?</p><p>Draco ~<br/>'A mythical monster; typically fire breathing'<br/>Translation ~ <br/>'Dragon'</p><p>That was it. That's the first trial. Dragons. I immediately ran back to my dorm and devised a plan, now I knew what the trial was, I knew how to prepare. Wands were allowed and I considered many spells that might be of use, before realising I could use my broom. I was good at flying so it was probably the easiest option for me. I spent the next 20 minutes going over everything I would do before drifting off to sleep feeling somewhat more relaxed than I had done so the other times.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I woke up the next morning and I was ready. I felt a little less nervous now that I knew what I was up against and knew what I planned to do. Once I had finished getting ready, I made my way to the tents the competitors were in, not too far from the arena at which the dragon would be in.</p><p>"Hey guys", I pushed past the fabric of the cover and made my way over to Cedric and Harry, "It's dragons. The first trial. I would've told you but I literally only just found out in the middle of the night" I whispered to them trying not to catch any attention from the other competitors.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we already know. Apparently Moody told Harry, no idea why but I'm not complaining" He laughed and nudged Harry who did a slight smile but his eyes screamed he was uncomfortable.</p><p>I only just found out a few hours ago and Harry's known this whole time? I guess I really was in this alone. Although....maybe I wasn't, I can't help but feel what happened at the library wasn't a coincidence, it couldn't have been Draco, he hates me....but didn't it have to be him? Nobody would know to give me a Latin book to translate what happened to be the hint he gave me.</p><p>A man entered the tent and told us of the rules, what we could do and what we couldn't. We then took it in turns and the dragon was picked out for us. I had gotten the Peruvian Vipertooth, I was always interested in dragons so I knew a bit about them and was somewhat relieved, they're especially dangerous to humans and incredibly venomous, but with them only being 15ft, it would be quite helpful considering my plan to get the egg.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I had watched all the trials from a slight gap in the tent, everyone each had unique methods of getting the egg. Cedric and Harry used a distraction to gain it, whilst Fleur and Jessica put the dragon to sleep with a spell of some sort. Krum and Poliakoff's attempt was a little unsettling, the dragon got hurt and they lost some points as a result.</p><p>After a few hours, it was finally my turn to face the trial. I knew what I planned to do, I was prepared. I stepped out and was greeted with the Elegant creature, it was the sun incarnate, shades of gold and copper flickered throughout. Looking small but the damage it could produce is lethal, very similar to the sun in that regard. From Earth, it looked incredibly small but if you got anywhere near, you'd be burned to dust in seconds.</p><p>As I knew how lethal it could be, I didn't waste any time. "Accio broom" I whispered to myself before dashing behind a rock, barely missing the ball of flame thrown in my direction. The dragon's roar bellowed across the arena. "Accio broom" I muttered impatiently under my breath, where was it?</p><p>The rock that covered me crumbled and broke as the dragon aimed another flame towards me, I dodged as the flame followed me, catching up ever so slightly. The dragon was small but certainly not weak, it pulled at the chains and broke a few more surrounding boulders. "Fuck" I said to myself, what was going on?</p><p>A few more minutes had passed and I could hear the sinister creature destroying every inch of the surroundings, I was sure the only cover I had left was the rock I was behind. I had to think of another plan, I couldn't help but feel something had been tampered with, possibly rigged. Was I destined to lose? My thoughts were interrupted as my last remaining cover was destroyed, and the dragon kept up the pressure, not letting me rest, the flames were heading in my direction fast.</p><p>I ran across to one corner, "Protego!" I had just barely saved myself from getting turned to dust. Everyone in the crowd were staring in horror and grimace, hearing gasps every 2 seconds. I cast spell after spell but I could only do that for so long, it wouldn't help me get the egg.</p><p>A thought came to mind and but it was crazy and I didn't even know if it would work. Before I could think about anymore what ifs, I went for it and shouted "Expecto patronum!" The shock grew on everyone's face as the spell was cast and slowly the charm took the form of a dragon, the icy blue light was distinct against the golden colours of the Vipertooth dragon. I had been taught to cast a charm by Maxime when I was younger and I knew it was a dragon, my original plan had failed and I had no cover, it would probably be futile but I had to do something.</p><p>The dragon's flames lit up the arena, a few more minutes had passed and the dragon didn't show any signs of stopping, but then it's eyes focused on the patronus and almost softened for a second. I had no other options, and this was crazy, I wasn't a dragon tamer but I had to do something....</p><p>"Hey little guy, I'm not trying to harm you, I just want that egg" The dragon then snapped back to me and more flames headed in my direction and I just managed to dodge at the last second.</p><p>I  had to keep going, it was all I had, "You and I, we're not so different", I pointed to my patronus, which elegantly danced around me,  but still the dragon didn't seem to care, it was just trying to protect itself and I understood that. I threw my wand out across the floor and my patronus charm swiftly glided across the golden creature one last time, before vanishing.</p><p>It was an offering. I was showing I didn't mean it any harm, my only form of protection was gone. Everyone seemed terrified and I heard a few teachers wondering if they should stop me but it was against the rules, I'd have to manage this or die trying and nobody could help.</p><p>"See? I mean you no harm. I promise" I knew the promise fell on death ears, the dragon had no idea what I was talking about but I hoped the gentle tone would be enough to reassure him. The creature lowered its head to me and I winced, closing my eyes. Either it had worked or I was moments away from death and I was too afraid to find out. I waited patiently for the gold flame but it never arrived, I opened my eyes and the dragon nudged his nose against me. I had actually done it, I thought to myself. I brushed a hand across the rough scales, still slightly terrified it would turn at the last second and reduce me to ashes.</p><p>"Thank you" I whispered to the dragon, before watching it shift off the egg. I climbed over the Boulder to retrieve the egg. Everyone was cheering but I didn't know what to think. I was moments away from death. It had been rigged and I knew it, and the worst part was that this was only the first trial.</p><p>If I had thrown my wand and the dragon proceeded to attack, I would've been dead in minutes, if not seconds. <br/>I glanced over to the dragon once more, who waited patiently beside me, "Thank you so much" I was grateful that the magnificent creature had spared my life and shocked at the events that happened.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The arena had been cleared out, as had the spectators, and everyone had made their way back inside to talk about the events that had just occurred.</p><p>"Emily! What the hell was that? Are you crazy?" I wasn't surprised when I turned to see Hermione marching my way, "You could've been killed!"</p><p>"I could've....But I'm still here, aren't I?"</p><p>"Emily that's not funny, I thought I was about to watch you burn to shreds. Everyone did. Didn't you have a plan? You can't just go into this tournament unprepared"</p><p>"I'd actually only found out last night that the tournament revolves around dragons. Seems Harry forgot to tell me," I gave her a sarcastic look before continuing, "But I did have a plan, I was meant to call for my broom but it didn't work, something had definitely been tampered with"</p><p>"Tampered with?....You mean, you think you were set up to lose?"</p><p>"Lose...die, yes, I believe I was"</p><p>"Bloody hell Emily that was crazy, far more interesting than any of the other's attempts I have to say" Ron laughed as he made his way over.</p><p>"Ron, it's not funny, she could've died!", Hermione bashed his chest with her books before returning to look at me. "I have to finish some extra reading before my next lesson but we will be talking about this later. It's serious!"</p><p>She readjusted her bag on her shoulder before making her way to the library.</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Ron. Where's Harry?"</p><p>"He said he had to go see Professor Moody, no idea why. The guy gives me the creeps and that was before he went around torturing spiders"</p><p>"Ugh don't remind me, I still feel disturbed by that lesson. There's something seriously wrong with him, I'm sure of it" We walked a little more before Ron said he was going to find the twins. I nodded and made my way outside, I wanted to see the dragon once more before they were taken away.</p><p>\\\</p><p>It wasn't too late in the day, but the coming of winter meant the skies would darken early, removing the warmth the sun once cast and letting the chill air roam freely. I saw the cages of dragons and made my way over, a few of the keepers tried to keep me away but I persisted. I made my way over to the familiar golden dragon and smiled.</p><p>"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again" I felt stupid, I was talking to a dragon that didn't understand me but yet I felt as though it could, as if I could read his golden eyes. Whilst I was in the dragons presence, I began thinking about everything that had occurred recently.</p><p>"Did Malfoy tamper with my broom?" I muttered under my breath but the dragon quickly freaked out and looked terrified "Woah woah, calm down, it's okay"</p><p>The way it reacted, it almost seemed as if it knew Draco. He couldn't have, or could he? I didn't actually know anything about Malfoy, other than his hatred for everyone but himself.<br/>"Do you know Draco?" The dragon had finally calmed down and didn't show any reaction to my words, I don't know why but I expected something, anything. Maybe I needed to be broader, so I tried rewording it.<br/>"Do you know of any Malfoy's?" At that, the dragon freaked out all over again and I was shooed away by one of the keepers so I couldn't disturb him anymore.</p><p>"I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt him" I backed away and quickly followed the keeper.</p><p>"It's alright, I suppose you didn't know. I assume you said his trigger word"</p><p>"Trigger word?"</p><p>"Yes, he seems to have a trigger word" he lowered his voice before whispering "Malfoy. He hears the word and goes crazy"</p><p>"Is that the name of his owner?"</p><p>"His owner is gone, we aren't sure what happened to him or his name, but I'm fairly certain no Malfoy's own dragons. Now you really must get going, you weren't supposed to be here"</p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry for disturbing", I turned around and smiled at the dragon one last time before heading back to the castle.</p><p>Malfoy was messing with me. He gave me a hint to a trial he should know nothing about, despite hating me. Then something gets tampered with and now the dragon that I faced has a trigger of the name Malfoy, it wasn't a coincidence.</p><p>\\\ Draco's POV</p><p>I didn't wish to go to the hall and have dinner, I wasn't hungry, I decided to go for a walk and clear my head. As I made my way towards the forest, I hadn't made it that far before I heard rustling in the leaves, I went to turn around but just before I turned fully I heard, "Expelliarmus"</p><p>My wand went flying out of my hand and landed next to someone, as I raised my gaze, I saw it was Emily, before I could say anything she had pushed me up against a tree and had her wand at my throat. She wouldn't do anything, it was a threat but the tip was pressed hard enough against me that I thought she might actually draw blood.</p><p>"You asshole, tell me what you did!" She shouted as close to my face as she could with her height.</p><p>"It's not very nice to threaten a disarmed wizard. Oh and you're welcome for the Latin book, though it's clear you didn't figure it out by your lack of a plan today" I looked down at her and smirked</p><p>"Tell me now!" Her voice wavered and I thought she might've been holding back tears, but she didn't once release the pressure. "You think it's funny tampering with the tournament? I could've died because of you"</p><p>Died because of me? What was she on about? <br/>"I don't know what you're talking about. Now I'm going to ask you politely to lower your wand. If you even think about hurting me, I will not hesitate to do the same." my tone was cold but I didn't care, who did she think she was threatening me?</p><p>"Fuck you" She spat the words in my direction and the wand pressed harder.</p><p>She made it so easy with openings like that, I couldn't help myself, so when she released the wand slightly, I lowered my mouth to her ear before whispering "You wish" I watched as the goosebumps slowly formed along the base of her neck and smirked to myself, though she must've realised because not a second later, she returned the wand to its original place and the pressure forced me to keep my head up.</p><p>The next thing I heard were people calling her name and it sounded like.....great, now the annoying trio is here too.</p><p>"Emily, what are you doing?" I could hear Harry's voice faintly and he was hesitant with his movement</p><p>"Leave me alone. This is between me and him" She spoke out to them but didn't dare turn away from me.</p><p>"Maybe you should listen to your friends Beaumont"</p><p>Hermione ran over and pulled her off me, Ron and Harry helping her but she protested the whole way shouting in my direction.</p><p>"Stay away from me!" That was the last shout I heard from her before the deafening silence returned. I placed my thumb to my throat, the girl did break skin, there was a slight cut. I stepped over to where my wand had fallen and took it back in my pocket. The girl was small but she sure as hell was feisty, no wonder her patronus was a dragon. But I was more disturbed by what she said. What exactly did she mean when she said she could've died because of me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: What do you think the link between the Malfoy family and Emily is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 1st 1994</p><p>The sound of footsteps next to me broke my reverie. I turned to see Malfoy leaning back against a tree, tapping his fingers along a book. I immediately turned away and proceeded to listen to Hagrid talking about Flobberworms. Usually I was interested in Care of magical creatures but this had to be the most boring lesson of all time. Not to mention, I was still focused on finding out Malfoy's intentions, but I was glad that he had seemed to keep his distance from me so far.</p><p>The dark murky clouds and damp air above were lingering over us with the threat of rain. A slight drop landed on my paper so I made my way over to a nearby tree for shelter before proceeding to take notes on the Flobberworm's eating habits. Though it was hard to concentrate as I could feel someone's eyes piercing through my skin. I continued to ignore it for another 5 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. Still proceeding to look at my work, I called out, "Can you stop staring at me"</p><p>I didn't have to turn around to know he was rolling his eyes, he walked past, purposely knocking me slightly. "I've got better things to look at anyway" he scoffed before making his way over to Pansy.</p><p>After another 20 minutes, the lesson came to a close and I made my way to lunch. By the time I had arrived, Ron had already finished his first plate and I laughed to myself. "Enjoying that, are we?"</p><p>"Sod off, you sound like Malfoy. I'm just hungry"</p><p>I jokingly nudged his arm "Shut up, I'm only joking"</p><p>I spoke to the trio a little longer about the upcoming Yule ball and none of us had dates so far. Krum apparently didn't want to take Hermione to the next dance, though she didn't seem to mind and I had a feeling it was related to Ron. I've never seen someone smile so much as a result of another's presence. I wanted to ask her but she'd probably brush me off, she's got pride. I could understand that though, I did too. We were distracted when we heard two 4th years arguing and shouting at each other before leaving the hall and disappearing out of sight.</p><p>"Speaking of altercations....You never did tell us why you were arguing with Malfoy last week" Harry looked over at Malfoy before turning to me. "Oh please, why wouldn't I be arguing with him? His existence is enough to be irked about"</p><p>They all nodded in agreement but Hermione kept warily eyeing Draco. I never did get round to asking her why she told me to stay away from him, I couldn't help but feel she knew something too.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The rest of the week went by quite slowly, nothing interesting seemed to happen. Hermione kept pestering me to work out the clue inside the egg but I wasn't bothering. All I had to do was open it and be handed the clue on a silver platter, I don't know why I'd have to start trying 2 months in advance. Hermione just liked to overthink and be paranoid.</p><p>I was sitting next to Luna in Defence against the dark arts, and everyone was glad to hear that Moody didn't feel like torturing spiders today, but we were told we'd be facing our Boggarts, apparently it didn't go down so well the previous year when a death eater appeared for Harry, yet Moody thought it would be a good idea to try again. We went over the spell for 20 minutes before everyone lined up ready to face their biggest fear.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I think my biggest fear is everyone in here finding out my biggest fear" I overheard Hermione talking to Harry and I wondered what her biggest fear would be.</p><p>Luna's voice brought me back, "What do you think yours will be?"</p><p>"I genuinely don't know" I shrugged as Moody called my name and I stepped forward. I didn't even get to prepare before he opened the wardrobe, I was prepared to be shocked by my biggest fear but instead I was shocked when nothing came out of the wardrobe and so was everyone else. Gasps filled the room, but just as that happened, it hit me.</p><p>A deafening scream filled my ears. The same scream I heard on repeat when I was unconscious. It made my head spin and I couldn't think properly. The sound grew more and more painful and I fell to the floor covering my ears. I couldn't hear anything but the shrill scream, I wasn't even aware that I was crying and screaming too.</p><p>"Make it stop! Please stop it, I can't take it!"</p><p>My vision was blurred through my tears but Moody just stood staring at me, not even attempting to help. "Silencio", at last someone had muttered the silencing charm, only it wasn't the teacher, it was Draco. I didn't have time to think about it, the scream had cut to a halt but I could still hear my ears ringing, I ran out of the room tears flooding down my face, I didn't slow down until I reached the astronomy tower and I just fell into one of the chairs.</p><p>I felt the weight shift on the chair as someone came to sit with me, but I didn't bother to look at who it was. They just let me sit there in peace and didn't speak, this continued for what felt like forever before I finally turned around. "Hermione? What are you doing here? You're missing valuable learning time" I teased although I really wasn't in the mood for conversation.</p><p>"Nothing I don't already know. We'd already done the lesson before. The only thing I'm missing out on is people seeing one of my fears and I don't mind missing that" she shot a smile in my direction, "I would've cast the charm earlier, I was just in shock, I'm sorry that the only one that ended up helping in the end was Malfoy"</p><p>I gave her a reassuring smile that said 'it's fine' "I'd tell you what it was but you'll think I'm crazy" She gave me a puzzled look and I gave in. I explained to her the never ending nightmare I had that one time and that the scream in it was what my boggart was. "I'm guessing I'm the only one that could hear it"</p><p>She nodded, but I also noticed she seemed worried, "Did you know what the person was shouting in panic?"</p><p>"Nope, I don't. It was muffled, why?"</p><p>Hermione then proceeded to tell me that I had been shouting Abraxas at one point when I must've been living through the nightmare and that it had a link to Malfoy and an old book of his. I was confused but I didn't seem surprised, since his whole aura comes off as shady, but the thought of him having a link to the illusion terrified me.</p><p>"And that's why I told you to stay away from him that night. I don't trust him", I laughed and stood up, "You don't have to tell me twice"</p><p>I thanked Hermione for staying with me before we both headed down to our next lesson which was divination. I hadn't made it far into the classroom before people were pointing at me and whispering. Hermione stared daggers at them before pulling my arm to Ron and Harry. "Are you alright?" They both managed to whisper in unison and we all laughed and I reassured them I was fine.</p><p>Divination was never a boring class, I found the subject quite interesting and when I didn't, it was fine because I could mess around with the 3, none of them liked the subject so they hardly bothered, which was surprising for Hermione but I suppose it wasn't a definite answer subject, those were her forte.</p><p>Trelawney asked around the room for a volunteer so she could predict an aspect of their future but not one person was willing, everyone just sunk lower into the cushioned stools. The classroom was now silent, but it didn't take long before Pansy pointed over in my direction, "I think she'd make for an interesting reading" all of the Slytherins laughed behind her, whilst I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Come my dear, stand before me"</p><p>"Look, I really don't want to do this. I didn't even volunteer"</p><p>"Nonsense, come on" she was stubborn and wouldn't let it go so I reluctantly followed her to the front and took  a deep breath. She started talking again before she was interrupted. "I'll do it. I want to volunteer"</p><p>Draco was pushing his way past people in the class and squashing through some Slytherins before he reached the front. "She doesn't want to do it, but I do so you might as well try it out on the willing volunteer"</p><p>I stood in shock for a minute or so before rushing off back to my stool. Did he really want a reading or was that an attempt at being nice? I suppose he was the one to help me with my boggart. Though I was still anxious over the link of Abraxas between us both. "Don't waste energy thinking on it, we still can't trust him" As if she could read my thoughts, Hermione whispered over my shoulder and I shook the thought from my head.</p><p>He stood at the front without a care in the world. Either he was incredibly good at faking it or he was genuinely calm. A silence filled the room before Trelawney finally spoke.</p><p>"I sense a conflict in you, it's weighing you down" she gasped in horror before proceeding, "There's a lot of death surrounding you and....and you're scared and...I can see something else but I-" Draco rolled his eyes before taking his place on one of the seats, "Yeah, I think that's enough"</p><p>The Slytherin's just ended up laughing, they kept saying Trelawney was crazy and she didn't know how to predict the future at all. Considering I knew there was something odd about Draco, I didn't disregard what she did, I actually quite believed her.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The reading must've bothered him because he was an even bigger asshole than usual for the rest of the day. When I arrived in the great hall at dinner he was leaning over the Gryffindor table and I could only imagine he was pestering the trio. "Shut it Malfoy"</p><p>As I arrived at the table, Ron stood up and shouted at him and the arrogant prat didn't even flinch. "You're all as pathetic as each other, truly", then he turned to me "Imagine your biggest fear being a scream. You really won't last in this tournament being that weak" he emphasised the word weak before laughing and returning to his seat.</p><p>I shoved his shoulder and he accidentally bashed into Goyle clearly not expecting me to pursue it. "Is there something you wanna say to me?"</p><p>"I'm sorry?" His tone was strained and emotionless</p><p>"You heard me, don't play dumb" he continued staring without saying a word. "You can either tell me here and now what your problem is with me or you can leave me and my friends the hell alone. It's your choice"</p><p>"I don't answer to you Beaumont now run along" he moved his hands and gestured for me to leave</p><p>I was already angry at him but the patronising words pushed me over the edge, my blood was boiling and I reached for my wand. Of course I didn't plan to do anything but I was furious at him. Just as quick as I pulled my wand out, I was being pulled out of the hall.</p><p>"What exactly do you think you're doing? You'll be kicked off the team if you pull something as stupid as that. You can't just go around threatening people with your wand" Only once the doors closed had I realised it was Oliver that pulled me out of the hall.</p><p>"I don't care Oliver. I've been meaning to quit anyway, might as well have a satisfying leave by getting to wipe the smug smile off his face"</p><p>Oliver looked stunned, "What do you mean you're quitting?"</p><p>With how the whole day had gone and that argument with Malfoy being the cherry on top, I'd had enough for the day and didn't want to talk. "You heard me Oliver. I quit." Without waiting to hear what he had to say I stormed off. I heard Hermione calling after me but I didn't feel like turning back so I continued until I got to my bed and tried my hardest to fall asleep.</p><p>\\\</p><p>December 20th 1994</p><p>I spent the last week avoiding almost everyone, with the exception of a few. I was looking forward to the break with how stressed I had been with everything. My team captain said Alasdair had a spare room I could stay in but I didn't really feel like having to spend Christmas with him and his annoying girlfriend so I opted for staying at Hogwarts, there would probably be someone staying that I could spend time with.</p><p>Luna kept talking to me about the Yule ball but I kept zoning out, "Sorry who did you say asked you again?"</p><p>She laughed to herself before responding, "Blaise Zabini"</p><p>"That's definitely an interesting combo I hadn't expected, I hope it works out for you, but be careful, after all he is best mate's with the devil himself"</p><p>Right on cue, Blaise walked over to us and rested a hand on Luna's waist "Hi Emily, I believe this is our first encounter, I'm Blaise"</p><p>"Oh hey Blaise and I do believe so"</p><p>"Soo who's taking you to the ball?" He had a playful smile across his face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Nobody. I don't feel like going, besides I don't even have a dress and it's less than 3 days away"</p><p>"Very well then, but I do hope you change your mind and find a dress somehow. I know Luna would love you there" he smiled and the two said their farewells before walking off.</p><p>When did that even happen? Have I been so distant that I didn't even realise Luna and Blaise were a thing? I've clearly missed a lot more than I thought.</p><p>Once they had walked off, I made my way to the common room before hearing an all too familiar voice ruin the peace and quiet I had moments before. "Beaumont"</p><p>"Go away Malfoy" I walked into the common room and didn't turn back to give him the time of day, he didn't deserve it.</p><p>\\\</p><p>December 23rd 1994</p><p>It was the night of the ball when I walked into the common room, and it was quiet as everyone had already made their way to the hall. I put out the fire before heading up the stairs to my dorm, but when I entered my room I saw a dress on my bed and it was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, it was a silver laced, backless dress and I knew it was expensive but where did it come from? <br/>I noticed a note on top of a small black box accompanying it that read,</p><p>𝐼 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝒹𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓈 ;)</p><p>That's weird I thought to myself. Luna must've told a friend of hers that I didn't have a dress. I'll just have to ask her to find out who so I can thank them, it really was an impressive dress. I changed into it and let my hair down, the dress was a nice fit and it flowed behind me when I walked. I removed the ribbon from the box before opening it and saw a stunning necklace. It had a silver chain, with a Jade green amulet. It looked too expensive to wear, I really had to thank the person that gave it to me.</p><p>Once I was content with my appearance I headed down to the hall. It was already full of life as it had started roughly 30 minutes ago. The scenery was very different as opposed to the masquerade ball, it had shades of icy blue throughout. There wasn't a single flame in sight but it was still lit up brightly by an overhanging chandelier, and there was a warmth across the room that contrasted with the appearance. The moment I walked in, my eyes instantly fell on Luna and Blaise and I rushed over to the couple.</p><p>"Hey you two. You both look lovely"</p><p>"Thank you Emily, you too. I thought you didn't have a dress but that one looks stunning"</p><p>"I appreciate it Luna, but that's what I was gonna ask. Who did you tell about me not having a dress? They gave me this and I'd like to thank them"</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't told anyone"  she smiled at me sincerely.</p><p>"Oh, that's weird, no bother then. You two enjoy your night" I said bye to them once more before the two left to dance.</p><p>I saw an empty table so I walked over and sat down but as soon as I did I felt hot breath against my ear, "Care to dance Beaumont?" I turned to see Malfoy who to my surprise looked incredible. He had a black velvet suit that contrasted with the hue of my dress. His hair was parted down the middle and it was somewhat messier than usual as he hadn't slicked it down with gel, he left it natural which only made him look better. The scent of his cologne was so strong, if someone told me he had doused himself in it, I wouldn't question them for a second.</p><p>"I already told you. Go away Malfoy"</p><p>"Fair enough, I guess I'll be on my way" he shifted away from me and walked off before turning back one last time "Nice dress by the way, I must say the colours on the necklace compliment it rather well"</p><p>Of course. A silver dress and green amulet, it has Slytherin written all over it. "It was you"</p><p>He just winked and walked off before I could say another word. I didn't know what to think, but why would he do that for me?</p><p>\\\</p><p>I spent roughly an hour dancing with Hermione, she seemed upset that nobody asked her to the dance, but I knew that was a lie, as she had been asked by several people, the only thing was, none of them were Ron. I was grateful I had turned up, it was quite enjoyable, especially watching Hermione joke around so much. This ball didn't hide anyone behind facades unlike the other, but everyone seemed just as carefree, it was refreshing to see.</p><p>After another half hour of dancing with Hermione and then Ginny, I met up with Luna and Blaise again, "Did you find the person who gave you the dress?"</p><p>"I um, I did" I faintly said, still unsure of what to think</p><p>"Did you get a chance to thank them?"</p><p>Now that I thought about it, I hadn't sought him out for the evening to thank him, but I suppose he hasn't apologised for anything he's done.</p><p>"Not really," I then turned to Blaise, "So Blaise, why did you tell him I didn't have a dress? I'm sure it's not news to you that we hate each other"</p><p>"I don't think he hates you. I think your outfit is proof of that"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Come on, I'm sure the dress and necklace was like spare change to him"</p><p>He laughed and said "Perhaps the dress, yes. That though?" he pointed to the necklace I was wearing, "That's a family heirloom"</p><p>"I- Why on earth would he give me a family heirloom?" I couldn't hide the shock on my face.</p><p>"To spite his family perhaps or maybe he cares for you. Possibly both"</p><p>"To spite his family?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"Shit. I never meant to say that, it slipped out. Forget I said anything, I don't even know what I'm talking about" he was rambling and seemed panicked, but before I could ask anymore he rushed him and Luna off.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I had many questions whirling around in my mind, but I did say I'd thank the person that gave me the outfit, so I went in search for Malfoy, it took me a little while, he was good at hiding when he wanted to be hidden, but I finally came across him. "Malfoy?" As soon as we started talking, a slow song came on and everybody had to dance with who they were currently with and of course I got stuck with him, great.</p><p>"Yes?" He cocked his head to the side and shot an arrogant smirk at me. His hand snaked around my waist and we started to move to the music.</p><p>I rested my hands behind his neck whilst trying to think of what to say. "Thank you, but I really can't keep this"</p><p>"Scared I've cursed it?" He mocked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "That and the fact that it's a family heirloom"</p><p>"Blaise told you?"</p><p>"He told me that amongst other things, like giving this to me to annoy your family. Not that I understand what they have to do with me"</p><p>I heard him murmur something under his breath, before returning to look at me, he spun me around before continuing. "He's clearly tipsy, I don't know what he means"</p><p>"So then why did you give a family heirloom to someone you dislike? You haven't even apologised for what you said"</p><p>He just stared into my eyes without saying anything, and I immediately understood, "This is an apology gift?"</p><p>"I'm not one to say sorry. If you wish to believe I've given it to you as an apology then go ahead"</p><p>"That's a funny way of saying I've given this to you as a way of apologising but I have too much pride to say one little word", now it was my turn to smirk at him.</p><p>He laughed and it was genuinely nice to see, he looked better when he was relaxed and not trying to get on anyone's nerves, like how he used to be, before he started aiming malevolent comments at me. "Yes. It's an apology present for everything."</p><p>"Everything?" I questioned, "Even what happened at Beau-", he cut me off, "Everything"</p><p>"Don't think this means anything though. You're still annoying as hell, I didn't know anyone could be worse than Granger but you've outdone her"</p><p>"Leave Hermione alone" I stepped on his shoe on purpose at that remark, "But back at you, I can't stand your presence"</p><p>He leaned in closer to my neck before whispering "So why do you get goosebumps every time I'm close to you"</p><p>I felt him smirk and I quickly moved away, "I don't know what you're talking about but it seems the song's finished, so I'll be making my leave now" I removed my hands from around his neck and he released his hands from my waist. I reached up to the necklace before he quickly placed his hand on mine and the contact made me shiver,</p><p>"Don't. I've given it to you" I looked up at him and smiled, unknowing what to say, so I swiftly made my way to the exit before turning back to him and mouthing the words 'Thank you'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: What do you think Blaise meant when he said Draco had given Emily the family heirloom to spite his family?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I think there's a fair bit of dialogue in this chapter so just a heads up as I know some people prefer descriptions :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 25th 1994</p><p>As I was sat on the windowsill, I looked across the vast hill leading down to the black lake. The water had frozen over with the ice cold air. Unfortunately, the temperature wasn't frosty enough to snow. Snow seemed to fall more often in January but I always felt as though it show snow on Christmas. The serene blankets of white brought a sense of joy to the world around it.</p><p>"Luna should be down in a minute!" Padma practically yelled out as she ran out of the common room.</p><p>The Gryffindor tower was quite different to that of the Ravenclaw one, it was rustic and comforting. Here, it was still cozy but much more elegant. Shades of royal blue danced through the room and bounced off the ivory brick walls towards the glowing fire in the centre. Luna decided to come back and spend Christmas morning at Hogwarts so I wouldn't be alone for the whole day which I appreciated.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Emily." Luna said softly as she reached the bottom of the staircase. "Merry Christmas Luna, you really didn't have to stay here for me."</p><p>"It's no bother. My father agreed it would be nice for me to spend the morning here, I can leave later and spend the rest of break with him." she skipped her way over to a small plant pot that had a mini Christmas tree in. "Engorgio" I heard her whisper, before the tree began to grow rapidly before me, brightening up the rest of the room with beaming lights and red baubles contrasting with the azure flowing around the room.</p><p>"So Ravenclaw just keeps mini Christmas trees hanging around? Noted." I laughed as I moved our presents from the sofa to sit underneath the tree.</p><p>"Micheal always leaves it here over Christmas break in case anyone stays....Do you want music? I know a charm to play those" She pointed over to the piano and harp.</p><p>"You mean you don't want me to show off my amazing musical talent and bless your ears?" I mocked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I didn't know you could play Emily"</p><p>"I'm kidding. If I attempted, I'd give you a headache" I laughed. "But sure, I don't mind"</p><p>She murmured a charm I wasn't familiar with and the instruments played away. We both sat by the fire next to the tree. "So what's the deal with you and Blaise?" I asked leaning my head back against the sofa.</p><p>"Oh, well Blaise is quite nice, he's a good friend." <br/>she blushed slightly as she answered.</p><p>"And Malfoy's my husband. Come on, friends? He totally likes you, he took you to the ball for a reason"</p><p>"Now that you've mentioned Draco, what happened with the dress situation?"</p><p>"Don't think I didn't notice you change the subject, we'll go back to that at some point." But I then proceeded to tell her everything that happened at the ball a few nights ago with Draco, though she didn't share my confusion at what happened, instead she agreed with what Blaise had initially told me.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened at Beauxbâtons?" She faintly questioned.</p><p>"It's not a big deal, really. Besides, it's Christmas; we should be opening these presents and eating."<br/>I leaned over to grab a pack of biscuits before offering some to Luna. She politely refused before passing a few presents over from under the tree.</p><p>We opened our presents whilst laughing and joking around with each other. Every now and then I had another biscuit and Luna would complain that I wouldn't be able to eat breakfast. <br/>I had received some pretty nice presents from my new friends, the one I was most intrigued by was a jumper from Ron's mum that was red and had a yellow E in the middle, I appreciated the handmade gesture from his mum as I hadn't gotten to know mine.</p><p>As we got to the last of the presents, I noticed a small silver box hiding in the corner, it must've fallen from the presents and was stuck at the back. I reached over and picked it up, it was for Luna. "Ooo it's from Blaise" I winked before passing her the box. She smiled shyly and refused to open it in front of me. I was curious but didn't pry.</p><p>After a little while, we had cleaned away the wrapping paper and I placed my gifts into a bag that Hermione said had an undetectable extension charm. We proceeded to get ready for the day and were about to head down to the hall before Luna interjected.</p><p>"Aren't you going to wear the necklace Draco gave you?" Luna questioned.</p><p>"Now why would I do that?" I returned with the same tone she gave me.</p><p>"Well, I think it's far too beautiful to only be worn for special occasions. I also believe amulets hold special powers to protect you."</p><p>"An amulet that gets passed down through the Malfoy family can't bring me anything except bad luck. But fine; for you, I'll wear it." I rolled my eyes before reaching into my pocket and pulling it out before putting it around my neck.</p><p>"You don't want it, yet you keep it wi-"</p><p>"Nope. I don't wanna hear it Luna, I'm hungry" I tried not to smile at her comment and I pulled her arm as we left the common room and rushed us to the hall before she could say anymore.</p><p>The hall was fairly quiet, only faint talking from a few remaining students. We made our way over to a table and were about to sit before I noticed Cedric sitting with a friend and we agreed it would be nice of us to join them, so we headed over.<br/>"Merry Christmas guys." Cedric looked up and smiled. "Merry Christmas you two. Emily, this is Zacharias Smith. Zach, this is Emily Beaumont"</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet, I've heard a lot about you" the blonde smiled as we sat down. <br/>"Only good things, I hope."</p><p>"Of course." he nodded and we all sat and ate whilst talking. Cedric had tried to mention the next trial to me a few times but I wasn't interested. I wanted to enjoy Christmas and not worry about the death ridden tournament.</p><p>"Oh, you have an eyelash" Cedric pointed towards my cheek and I brushed a finger along it to find the eyelash. I closed my eyes and thought to myself briefly before blowing and seeing the eyelash was gone.</p><p>"What did you wish for?" Luna asked sweetly</p><p>"Guys, look!" We turned to see some 3rd year Hufflepuffs calling out to each other and looking over to a window. I turned back and angled my head to the side to look past Cedric. The rest looked in unison. <br/>"Snow."</p><p>"You know what this means" Zach said nudging Cedric</p><p>"Come on, let's have a snow fight!" Neither me or Luna were able to answer before the two ran out the room, so we scuttled after them.</p><p>We had lost them; when we stepped outside they were nowhere to be seen, but then without warning I felt a snowball hit the back of head and by the look on Luna's face, so had she. We turned around and saw the two laughing. Without hesitation, I quickly scooped up a ball of snow and threw it right back. We had a snow fight for about 10 minutes, and in the rest of the time we made snowmen, followed by snow angels. An hour or so had passed and we were all still joking around. It was the first Christmas in a while that I felt happy, it was refreshing.</p><p>"I should really be heading off for a little, I promised Terry I'd help him out with something but this was fun and merry Christmas guys." We all said bye as Zacharias stood up and brushed some snow off his coat before heading back up the hill to the castle. Not too long after, followed by Luna who also decided to make her way back in hopes of not missing the train back home.</p><p>"You about to abandon me too?" Cedric joked, placing his hand on his chest and mocking pain.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I have nowhere to go so you're stuck with me."</p><p>He laughed, "There are worse people to be stuck with." He put an arm over my shoulder. "We should probably head in though, it's getting quite cold." I agreed and we walked to the Gryffindor common room. Once we arrived he took no time getting comfortable. He fell onto one of the sofas and draped an arm across the backrest. <br/>I watched as he gestured towards something behind me. "Have you had those before?"</p><p>I turned and saw a bag of Bernie Botts jelly beans. "Nope, they don't sound appealing at all."</p><p>"Aw come on, you have to try some"</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Everyone has to try some at least once before they die, in my humble opinion. Please" he looked up at me with puppy eyes, almost begging me to try some.</p><p>"I don't know about you but I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I think I can wait"</p><p>"Fine...fine, but I'll get you to try them someday."</p><p>\\\</p><p>I opened my eyes and was greeted by the warm glow of a fire, it flickered across the room and was a welcoming warmth, along with the red blanket that was wrapped around me. I sat up briefly and noticed Cedric had left. My stomach rumbled and I realised how late it was.</p><p>I made my way down to the hall and the smell of the food filled each corner of the room as I looked for somewhere to sit. <br/>Cedric and Zacharias were at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by a bunch of friends, there had to be at least 8 of them and I didn't feel like intruding so I sat alone on one of the other tables.</p><p>As I was eating, I looked down at the amulet I was still wearing. I said I wore it for Luna but here I was still wearing it and she had left hours ago. <br/>Distracting me from my train of thought, I heard Cedric behind me.<br/>"I was wondering where you were." He sat on the bench, facing away from the table. "I'm eating in peace." I emphasised the word peace as I looked over at his friends.</p><p>"They're quite loud, aren't they? Sorry about that....Anyway, we were gonna play a friendly game of Quidditch with each other tomorrow night if you wanted to join."</p><p>"I'll think about it. You don't seem to have the best ideas, I tried a jelly bean before I came down here and all I can say is....No." He laughed before shrugging my comment off. Cedric waited on the bench next to me, till I had finished eating before standing up, ready to head back to his friends. <br/>"You want me to walk you to your common room?"</p><p>I politely declined, though I did appreciate the offer.</p><p>\\\</p><p>23:57 - 31st December 1994</p><p>The rest of the week went by quite quickly. Cedric didn't let me spend a day by myself, he was always finding ways to get me to leave the common room and had somehow convinced me to try some more jelly beans which I once again regretted.</p><p>"Here, take this." Cedric lifted up a coat and handed it over to me. I looked at him surprised. "You knew I'd forget?"</p><p>"How can I not when it's happened every day so far?" he laughed and I put it on. It was a little big on me but it worked. <br/>I transfigured a stone into a bench for us to sit on as we both looked up at the sky. Not long had passed before the vibrant colours painted the sky alongside the stars. The fireworks exploded up above and lit up the night sky.</p><p>The beautiful sight was always a nice welcome to the new year. Each firework was different; some were more distinct, whilst others were brief variations. I wondered if this year would be full of complete change or just as inconsequential as the last.</p><p>"Happy new year Em."<br/>I looked away as the last of the fireworks went off. "Happy new year Cedric."</p><p>\\\</p><p>The start of January was always quite slow and nothing had really happened, apart from being assigned tons of homework. I was confused on a project we were set from McGonagall so Hermione had offered to help during lunch.</p><p>"Sorry, what were you saying?" I found myself asking once again as I closed one of the textbooks in front of me.</p><p>"Em, this is the fifth time you've zoned out. I thought you wanted help with this project. What are you even thinking about?"</p><p>"Honestly?....I was wondering if Snape would be nicer today since it's his birthday. I might ask to be partners with someone other than Malfoy"</p><p>"You wish. I don't even think Snape acknowledges his birthday; now, can we continue?"</p><p>I nodded and Hermione continued going through the homework, briefly taking breaks every now and then to have something to eat. Not long after, lunch had finished and we headed down to the potions classroom.<br/>"Miss Granger. Miss Beaumont. So nice of you to finally turn up." <br/>Nope, I definitely wasn't going to be able to ask him now.</p><p>"It's really only been 2 minutes, I don't think the word finally fits in this scenario sir. I can walk out and return in another 20 if you want."</p><p>"Talking back to teachers will only get you a detention Miss Beaumont. Take a seat." I huffed as I took my seat next to Draco. He looked over and I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye.</p><p>"You're wearing it" he whispered quietly so Snape wouldn't notice we were talking.</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock." he laughed at my comment before turning his book to a new page. "Luna said amulets were good for protection"</p><p>"The girl's crazy, but she's not wrong."</p><p>"I told you that night to leave Hermione alone, the same goes for Luna and the rest of my friends."</p><p>"Don't you start. I've already had Blaise defending her all day" he stretched his arm out and rested his hand on the rest of my chair, whilst tapping the quill against the table with the other.</p><p>"As he should." I hadn't realised I had raised my voice slightly until I heard Snape's voice behind me. <br/>"Miss Beaumont. Detention."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and continued working as Draco laughed beside me. Constantly making annoying comments directed at me which I tried to ignore, but easier said than done when he didn't know how to shut up. The lesson was going on forever, it felt like an eternity and I was begging for it to be over but we still had another 20 minutes.</p><p>As if my prayers had been answered, there was a knock at the door and a familiar face appeared, shooting a wink at my direction. <br/>"Professor, sorry to disturb the lesson, I'm afraid I have to borrow Emily. We've already spoken to Dumbledore and he's agreed for her to be excused"</p><p>Everyone started whispering when they turned around and realised Alasdair Maddock was at the door. Many of the girls seemed to find him attractive. He had a nice build from being a chaser, his jet black hair was a nice contrast to his jade green eyes and being 22; many girls would prefer him to the boys in our year. Of course, I couldn't see it as the guy was almost like a brother to me, and his arrogance? He could definitely give Draco a run for his money.</p><p>I collected my stuff and was desperate to leave so I rushed out as quick as possible. <br/>"Not that I'm not happy about it....but why exactly are you here?"</p><p>"I haven't seen you in months and that's my welcome? Not even a hug? Ouch." he hissed, slightly wincing in the process.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick hug. "I did miss you, I was just curious as to why you're here?"</p><p>"Wellll you didn't turn up for Christmas so I had to see what was up." he paused slightly as he pulled back from the hug. "But seriously, there's an upcoming match against Puddlemere United and we need to practice."</p><p>"First off, I never turned up because your annoying girlfriend despises me, and I, her. Secondly, what match?"</p><p>"Come on, she doesn't despise you. I really wish you had turned up. About the match though...nobody really knows, just got a slight warning that it's in a week, possibly two. We should get going, before Hamish freaks out." I laughed and pulled his arm, heading towards the outside of the castle and to the pitch as he didn't know where it was.</p><p>We arrived at the pitch and I called for my broom before heading up in the air alongside Alasdair and joining the rest of the team.</p><p>"I heard of the events that occurred during your last quidditch game here. Hopefully you still remember how to play after that hit to the head." Our team captain shouted over to me as he released the snitch and had me paired against Alasdair, since we were the last two to show up. Often when practicing, he'd make us play roles we don't usually to see weakness' that we can use as advantages in our original positions.</p><p>We hadn't been chasing the snitch for long, before a bunch of students appeared at the stands and I could see Hamish was bothered. He didn't like people watching us train in case they gave tips to opposing teams.</p><p>"Em, duck!" I dodged a bludger that was headed towards my direction. "You're not supposed to help me, we're against each other!"</p><p>"It's no fun if you get hurt, I won't be able to feel pride in my victory"</p><p>Ignoring him, I dove straight down to the ground to perform the Wronski Feint, only it would be useless. Alasdair knew my tricks so I instead pulled the original tactic I had done against Malfoy. I stood on my broom, before launching myself into the air to grab the snitch, but I didn't get far; Alasdair flew directly over and grasped my jumper, pulling me onto his broom.</p><p>"Woah woah, I don't think so. We can't have you dying before the match."</p><p>"I've pulled it off several times." I complained as I steadied my balance on the broom.</p><p>"Correct, but after what almost happened in your last game...." he looked at how high the fall was before continuing, "...I'm paranoid"</p><p>Hamish motioned for everyone to change roles and before Alasdair could protest, I jumped off the broom landing just below him and reached for the snitch in the process, catching it quite effortlessly, though it was more an accident.</p><p>"Show off" he scoffed, before catching a Quaffle and throwing it down to me.</p><p>A fair bit of time had passed and most had made their way to the castle but a few still remained and watched my teammates in awe. I noticed each quidditch captain from the 4 houses were watching, possibly hoping to pick up some tips from Hamish.</p><p>"Emily, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd stop staring at your boyfriends in the stand and would actually hit the bludger"</p><p>"Yeah yeah" I mumbled before turning away and hitting a bludger towards one of the twins. We had played a little more and rotated through each role, before Hamish said we could finish for the day which I was grateful for as dinner was approaching. The group headed away from the castle towards the house they were staying in and Alasdair walked me back to the castle. <br/>"I didn't miss training, I'll say that"</p><p>"Nobody ever does." He laughed before ruffling my hair up, "Hey! Don't do that" I objected and moved away, flattening my hair back down.</p><p>"Why? In case one of your boyfriend's see your messy hair?"</p><p>"Shut up. I don't know the Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff's a friend. Oliver's well...Oliver and Malfoy's an-"</p><p>"Asshole." He interjected, finishing my sentence before me.</p><p>"Precisely....I'm surprised you remember his name."</p><p>"How could I forget the boy that made you cry for months? He's 18 in a few months....I won't feel so bad about giving him a piece of my mind then. It's long overdue."</p><p>"Well from stories I've heard, he's already been hit by a few people here"</p><p>"You'll have to give me their names so I can thank them." he joked, before pulling me in for another hug and waving goodbye as he headed down the hill and out of sight, whilst I stepped into the castle towards the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My thoughts were interrupted as my door knocked for the third time that morning. I cast a silencing charm around myself and continued staring outside at the misty morning sky. <br/>The fog was blurring the view outside; causing a darkness over my room, with only slight rays of sun escaping through every now and then. It was a blanket of obscurity, that blindfolded you, leaving you wondering what lay beneath. <br/>Were there hostile charcoal clouds, filled to the brim with Poseidon's range? Or would it leave us with the pristine view of the firmament?<br/>The few minutes of peace I had, quickly subsided as the charm wore off.</p><p>Knock knock</p><p>I wasn't a fan of being bothered on the weekends, especially when it was at 8 in the morning. <br/>"WHAT?" I shouted out, hoping they'd hear my irritation and leave me alone. <br/>I waited a second and they didn't respond so I sighed out a breath of relief before laying back on my bed and snuggling up to the covers.</p><p>Knock knock</p><p>I threw the duvet to the side and tucked myself in a dressing gown before I marched to the door. <br/>"This better be good or I swear to god I'll hex you six ways from Sunday!" I opened the door and my mouth dropped in confusion.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He barged past me and into my room without answering, making his way to my wardrobe.</p><p>"Um excuse you. Would you mind explaining who the hell you think you are?"</p><p>"Nott. Theodore Nott." He said before chucking an outfit to my bed.</p><p>"I didn't mean literally, I mean who do you think you are storming into my room and going through my stuff? GET OUT!"</p><p>"No can do."</p><p>His nonchalant manner was similar to that of Draco's and it angered me. "Leave. NOW!" I stood by my door in anger tapping my foot against the floor waiting impatiently for him to leave.</p><p>"Look darling," he sat back on a chair and kicked his legs up onto a desk, "I don't really like you; you're pretty annoying, but Draco, as much as he denies it, seems to have some sort of tolerance for you. And the idiot has been avoiding me for the past week"</p><p>"Aww thanks, your opinion means so much to me" I gave a sarcastic smile and pretended to be flattered, before switching back to a cold and empty tone. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Get. Out."</p><p>"See, you might be wondering what that has to do with you"</p><p>Correct, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Well I believe he's at Hogsmeade today, the moment he sees me hanging out with you, I can assure you he'll call me out on it. That way he'll talk to me and I can find out what's up with him."</p><p>"There's nothing in it for me so why should I help you?"</p><p>"Such a Slytherin attitude, I'm proud." he lowered his legs from the desk and headed for the door, he cocked his head slightly and looked at me over his shoulder, "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. I'd hate for someone on your team to have a faulty broom during the match, who knows what sort of injuries they could sustain." and then he closed the door behind him.</p><p>Blackmail, of course. I wouldn't expect any less from a snake like him. Part of me wanted to call his bluff but I thought it'd be best not to; if he was anything like Draco, he would not be one to throw around empty threats.</p><p>I quickly started getting ready, realising if I turned up late, he'd probably carry out the threat regardless of if I turned up or not. <br/>Only once I finished getting ready had I realised the outfit Nott set out for me wasn't very winter friendly. It wasn't the worst outfit in the world but it was way too cold to be wearing a skirt. I considered changing but could hear the clock ticking away so I left it as it was.<br/>I brushed my hair and decided to leave it out, before grabbing my bag and hurrying out of the school.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The snow had passed for the most part, all that remained was a thick sludge type texture that meant you had to tread carefully unless you wanted to fall and be a comedic event for some bored third years.</p><p>I rushed through Hogsmeade searching for the building. I made my way down a long winding path before seeing a sign that read:</p><p>The Three Broomsticks<br/>Est 1452<br/>Serving the finest butterbeer</p><p>I took a breath as I creeped in. The warm air in the room was a welcome feeling from the icy chill outside. My eyes searched the room but I couldn't find him anywhere. It was busy, which was surprising as it was still early in the morning. <br/>I made my way to the centre before noticing Nott at a table with 2 butterbeers. I sat down and shifted slightly, flattening my skirt.</p><p>It took a few minutes before I was the one that broke the silence. "Could you not have picked something less skimpy? It's winter." <br/>He simply put a finger to his lips and slid a drink over to me. "I'm not here to talk. Until Draco turns up, there's no need."</p><p>Every now and then there was a slight breeze from the door opening and I could feel the goosebumps forming on my legs. Draco needed to hurry up so I could leave and return with the rest of my day. I was partially glad I didn't have to make conversation with Nott but the other half of me was mad that he expected me to go along with his plan and be treated like this. He kept tapping his foot on the floor, seemingly becoming impatient. Luckily for us both, the door opened and I knew it was Draco as Nott edged closer and wrapped his arm around me.</p><p>"He's not going to care" I whispered under my breath and tensing up under his touch.</p><p>"We'll see about that" Nott kept moving his head every few seconds trying to see what Draco was doing. He grabbed a drink before he strolled towards a table behind us, without an care in the world. <br/>I could see Nott working his brain as he moved so I was sat almost on his lap. "Wha-" He interrupted before I could protest. "I don't really want you near me either but I need you to have an angle on him" </p><p>"You're so immature" I breathed quietly.</p><p>"Please, immature is Draco's middle name. Not mine"</p><p>I didn't know how long I'd been sitting on his lap but when I gave Draco a sidewards glance, I had a feeling he could realise as his eyes were fixed on Nott. His hand was resting on the table, tapping his index finger against it. And from the little angle I had, I could make out a clenched jaw. <br/>Just a little longer and I would be free of this situation, I thought to myself.</p><p>A few endless minutes later; someone cleared their throat behind us and we both looked to see Draco standing there. "Theo, a word?"</p><p>"Of course"  his hand brushed against me as he moved and then turned to me, "Excuse me hun." I returned to sitting normally on the chair and watched as they moved towards the back and out of sight. <br/>The two were like twins with how similar they were, <br/>and I briefly wondered which one of them was worse.</p><p>As I watched the windows fog up I realised how long the two were taking and thought about leaving. But as I stood up, the two came back out and Theo rushed past me smirking. He had clearly gotten whatever he wanted.</p><p>When I stood, I felt a cloak find it's way over through the room. It settled against me with ease and I felt much warmer than I had done previously. <br/>"We're leaving." I heard the low cold tone and didn't want to face him but I did so anyway and just avoided eye contact. "We're? I'm leaving on my own."</p><p>"I'll take my cloak back then" he smirked as my eyes met his. The warm lighting of the room complimented his face and I tried not to stare for too long. <br/>Not wanting to take the cloak off, I stayed silent and followed him out of the exit.</p><p>It was an awkward walk back. Neither one of us said a word. I trailed behind him slowly and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. It felt as though I were a child in trouble with how intimidating his walk seemed; I didn't understand how someone could stride with so much purpose, it was a walk back to the school, not a red carpet. I rolled my eyes and tried to catch up to him as best as I could.</p><p>We eventually made it back to the castle and he silently followed me to the Gryffindor tower. <br/>I removed the cloak and handed it back to him, smiling slightly and thanking him. He held the collar of the cloak with one finger and swung it over a shoulder as I made my way into the common room. Just before I shut the door behind me, I heard him call out, laughing to himself slightly in the process.<br/>"Do me a favour. Stay away from Theo and for the love of Merlin, don't ever wear something he recommends, you'll get hypothermia."</p><p>\\\</p><p>When I was back in the comfort of my dorm, I instantly changed into something that was cosier and fell asleep for a few more hours. <br/>I was woken by faint knocking at the door. I opened my eyes before looking at the misty skies once again; it felt like déjà vu vu but the knocking was too gentle to be him again. <br/>"Come in" I called whilst refusing to leave my bed.</p><p>"Sorry to wake you. I was just worried." I yawned and stretched before finally bothering to get in a sitting position. "What's up mione?"</p><p>She fiddled with a piece of paper in her hands and swallowed nervously. "I thought you said you'd stay away from Malfoy. I heard rumours that you were walking through Hogsmeade with him this morning."</p><p>I didn't exactly know how to respond. I had been avoiding him but then after the ball; the night he apologised, I felt slightly reassured. <br/>I couldn't bring myself to tell her I spoke to him that night; after all, it wasn't a massive deal. We were being civil; hardly a friendship, I still knew to keep my distance and today was just an unfortunate event that I had no control over. So I took a deep breath before looking over to her. "Rumours are called rumours for a reason." I felt bad lying to her but it was only a little white lie, it was hardly harmful.</p><p>"Thank God." She breathed out as she fell on the same chair Nott had been sitting in earlier that morning. "I finally got hold of the book we told you about. Malfoy must've had Pansy hiding it but she dropped it when walking down a corridor earlier today. Instead of taking the whole book, I skimmed through and wripped out this corner."<br/>She waved the paper in her hand and gestured for me to take a look. I climbed off the bed and walked towards her, reaching out for the stained piece of parchment.<br/>"There were more names, but this was the important part."</p><p>𝓞𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓼 𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓯𝓸𝔂 ⁽¹⁹²⁰ ⁻ ¹⁹²⁷⁾ <br/>α̶в̶я̶α̶χ̶α̶ѕ̶ ̶м̶α̶ℓ̶ƒ̶σ̶у̶ ̶(̶1̶9̶4̶0̶ ̶-̶ ̶1̶9̶4̶7̶)̶<br/>𝔏𝔲𝔠𝔦𝔲𝔰 𝔐𝔞𝔩𝔣𝔬𝔶 (1𐒘𝟼𝟺 - 1𐒘𐒇1)<br/>𝒟𝓇𝒶𝒸𝑜 𝑀 (1988 - )</p><p>I read over the note and noticed 'Abraxas Malfoy' crossed out. I wanted to be shocked at the name in front of me but I wasn't. I had already known Abraxas was a link between Draco and I. There was no difference with the added surname.</p><p>"What do you want me to do? Storm down and demand he tells me who it is? Because he won't."</p><p>"I know, we both know I already tried a few weeks back; I just thought you'd want to see it, to know for certain what it was and to make sure you're wary of him."</p><p>Curiosity killed the cat so I didn't feel like poking the snake. It wouldn't end well. Though I couldn't hide my interest in finding out who this man was, deep down I wanted to know more than anything.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I had gone the whole day pretending not to care about what Hermione showed me but I needed to know, so during dinner I excused myself and scurried to the dungeons. <br/>This would only work if Nott was in there and even then, it might not work.</p><p>I knocked several times before the door opened. "Miss me already Beaumont? I already got what I wanted from Draco." He had a smug smile on his face whilst he leaned against the doorway and spun his wand in his fingers.</p><p>"Good for you. Now I need something"</p><p>"Go on" he interjected.</p><p>"I want access to the dorms. Malfoy's specifically"</p><p>"No can do hun. You're not getting in here"</p><p>"Please, I won't tell him you were the one that let me in" I tried my best to convince him but he wasn't budging.</p><p>"Not happening, try again next year" he turned to shut the door but I put my foot through just before he could.<br/>"Ok fine. I didn't want to say anything because it's awkward....but we sorta have something going on and I'd like to wait for him in his room, if you catch my drift" I was rambling and couldn't believe I said that but it was my only chance of getting in there.</p><p>"My my. No wonder he freaked out on me this morning." He held the door open and stretched his arm out gesturing me inside. "That door, second left."</p><p>I made my way through and into his room. <br/>I was greeted with the smell of sandalwood and mint. His room was dark but tidy to my surprise. Incredibly tidy. I made my way over to a bedside table and scavenged through the draw, but there was nothing in it apart from old novels and notes from class.</p><p>I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for but I felt like I needed to find something. I stood on a chair and felt along the top of the bookshelf but all I could find was dust. When I true need to move, I knocked the shelf slightly and I heard a book fall. There was a book pushed against the top but not on the shelves, as if being hidden. I pulled it down, it was an autobiography of the Malfoy family. Each family member from the 11th century to the present day. I pulled back the paper and looked at the dates.</p><p>α̶в̶я̶α̶χ̶α̶ѕ̶ ̶м̶α̶ℓ̶ƒ̶σ̶у̶ ̶(̶1̶9̶4̶0̶ ̶-̶ ̶1̶9̶4̶7̶)̶</p><p>This wasn't their date of birth but when they attended Hogwarts. So that meant I needed to look for 1926. I scrolled through to the page but all I could see in its place were the broken edges along the ridge of the book.</p><p>The page had been torn out. <br/>Fuck, what was he hiding?</p><p>I placed the book back and went in search of the paper. His room had become a mess at this point, I'd turned every corner and still couldn't find it. From the corner of my eye, I saw a picture hanging out of an old book and noticed the picture looked like the amulet I was wearing, it caught my interest so I went to the picture and read over the page it was slotted into.</p><p>ABRAXAS (Greek: ΑΒΡΑΞΑΣ)<br/>This was engraved on certain antique gemstones, called 'Abraxas stones', which were used as amulets or charms. <br/>Speculations have risen on 'Abraxas' in recent centuries, which claim it to be both an Egyptian God and a demon.<br/>The word may further be related to 'Abracadabra' which was historically believed to have healing powers when inscribed on an amulet. <br/>Although, other explanations exist as this may also be the root of the incantation "Avada Kedavra"</p><p>The more I read, the worse it got; I instantly ripped the necklace free from my neck and threw it to the floor. Whoever this man was, he was clearly evil and the thought of him being linked to my visions terrified me. <br/>Did he know? Did he give the amulet to me as a sick joke? I felt the oxygen escaping my lungs as I threw the book to the floor alongside the necklace and made for the door not bothering with the mess, I was so panicked, I didn't even notice the door had opened and I whacked into someone's chest.</p><p>"I think you've got some explaining to do" his voice was stoic and cold.</p><p>I stumbled back before the fear settled into anger. The nerve of him to tell me I have some explaining to do after what I found, and that probably wasn't even the worst of it. I still knew little to nothing about the man. "NO! I think YOU have some explaining to do"</p><p>He shut the door behind him, whispering a silencing charm before raising his voice at me. <br/>"You're the one in MY room. I'm waiting for an explanation." He stood blocking the door with his arms crossed and an unspeakable anger across his face.</p><p>"WHO IS HE?" I was angry and upset. I had ignored it the last few weeks but I couldn't any longer. If I believed the people in my dream were my parents, I wanted to know who this man was. I needed to.<br/>He didn't respond and it only bothered me more so I shouted again, demanding him to tell me who he was.<br/>"Abraxas Malfoy! Who is he?"</p><p>His shoulders tensed up as the name left my mouth. "Why do you need to know about him?"</p><p>"I don't owe you a reason. Who is he?"</p><p>"Considering you've broken into MY room and left it in this state. I think you do"</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything. I just need to know who he is." He stepped forward until he was close enough that I almost brushed against him, so I reached for the wand in my pocket and was ready to aim it at him.<br/>"He was my grandfather.", he gestured for the door. "Unless you plan to use that wand to clean the mess you've made, I suggest you leave now."</p><p>"What about him? I'm sure there's more to his name than the title grandfather." I raised the wand at him slightly but he stayed towering above me. <br/>"I can't tell you anything if I don't know what you think you know." He moved his hand to push against my wand and lower it from his throat.</p><p>I refused to tell him my nightmares, I wouldn't show weakness but I needed to know. <br/>"I'm not explaining how I know but there's a link between him and I believe, my parents. I need to know what happened to them. What he did."</p><p>He swallowed and I knew he was nervous. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Get out"</p><p>"NO! I know he has a link to them and I think you know what it is. I deserve to know....Are your daddy issues that bad that they extend to your Grandfather too?" I was grateful for the silencing charm at this moment as we were both tossing our voices quite a bit.</p><p>"Well it seems as though your lack of one has turned you into an entitled brat. I don't owe anyone jack shit, especially not you"</p><p>"How DARE-" I started to shout at him but was interrupted when his lips hit mine, the way waves crash against the shore. I was in shock but couldn't help but give in as he turned me around so I was pushed against the door. The kiss was intoxicating, liberating. Yet was the type of kiss to leave you breathless at the same time.</p><p>All anger had left my mind as one hand snaked around my waist and the other found it's way to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I could only focus on how soft he felt against my mouth, as his tongue danced against mine, battling for dominance. He was captivating and I could feel my knees weakening under his touch, as a shiver ran down my body. I relaxed under his embrace and knew he recognised it, when I felt him smirk.</p><p>It felt good to be in his arms again.</p><p>He pulled away for air and rested his forehead against mine, smiling down at me whilst I looked up at him speechless. It took me a moment to find my words again, "Please Draco", his eyes softened but seemed slightly conflicted at the use of his first name.</p><p>"I need to know. You don't understand what it's like to not know anything about yourself or your family. I have no one; at the very least you could do is tell me his link to my parents."<br/>His smile faded and his voice lowered,<br/>"I really wish I could tell you what you want to know....But I don't know anything."</p><p>I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. He had gone to extreme measures to hide any indication of the man. People don't hide books or rip every trace of someone's name from their tracks unless they were hiding something. An unsettling feeling formed in my stomach and I felt sick for giving in.</p><p>A hoarse whisper left my mouth as I looked at the floor. "You're lying." I let go of him and pushed his grip from me as I turned and opened the door. I heard him whisper something but I didn't catch it as I closed the door behind me and headed for the exit of the common room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hope you had a good day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>\\\ Draco's POV:</p><p>I fell back against the door and stood there with my fingers resting against my temples.</p><p>Please, wait</p><p>Please? I sounded like a begging idiot. <br/>Malfoy's don't beg and especially not for a Beaumont. I had let her get under my skin too much recently. <br/>I hated her. I needed to hate her.</p><p>The longer I could taste her on my lips, the weaker I could feel myself becoming, so I reached for a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey in a side cabinet. I poured a single shot and downed it. It burned against my throat but it was enough to remove the hint of her I had against my tongue.</p><p>I reached for my wand to cast a locomotion charm and move a few books back to their original place on the shelf. I pulled a chair she had obviously used to reach something into its original position under the desk. Followed by kicking some scattered boxes back under the bed. I threw some loose papers in a draw and remade my bed before seeing the amulet on the floor, along with an open book.</p><p>"Damn you grandfather." I huffed out as I reached for the book and placed the picture back inside. <br/>"Ruining my life even from your well deserved grave." I debated throwing the thing in the bin but had a feeling I'd be haunted till my last breath by my ancestors so I opted for chucking it under the bed.</p><p>I picked the necklace up and watched as the moonlight shone against it; it really was a beautiful amulet. <br/>It was rumoured to have been passed down since the 1700's. The husband was meant to give it to his wife to show he would protect her. I wanted to believe it had protective properties but had a feeling it was another one of the many lies spread through the bloodline.</p><p>I imagined giving it to her a few years ago, I was young and naive but I had been set on it. That was until Father told me who her family was. I was made to believe she was a traitor and I despised her for it.</p><p>Yet I still gave it to her a month ago, after knowing everything.</p><p>No</p><p>It was to spite my family. They'd be turning in their graves at the sight of a Beaumont wearing a family heirloom and that was a sight I wanted to see. That was my reasoning.</p><p>I gently put the amulet in the draw and lay on my bed. How did she know he has a link to her parents? <br/>There was absolutely no way she knew. <br/>She was testing me....Coaxing me into telling her something and I wouldn't give in. <br/>Part of me felt guilty for kissing her like that and then looking her in the eyes and lying straight to her face but those thoughts quickly subsided as I fell asleep.</p><p>\\\</p><p>The sun shone through slight gaps in the curtains and the warm rays were a welcome to my skin. Though I wish I could say that's what woke me up, instead it was to shouting. I couldn't tell what was going on but I could make out Pansy's voice. <br/>I sat up and grabbed a shirt and trousers before heading downstairs. As I got downstairs, the shouting only got louder and it was starting to give me a headache. I noticed Blaise trying to calm the two that seemed to be arguing; it was Pansy and Daphne.</p><p>"Do one of you want to explain why I'm waking up to this noise on a Sunday morning?" I leant against a bookshelf and it was clear neither one of them noticed my presence. As much as I wanted both of them to shut up, I wasn't bothered enough to stop the argument, it was somewhat entertaining despite the fact that I couldn't make out what they were arguing about; it was too incoherent. I instead made my way over to the sofa's where I saw Theo.</p><p>However, I regretted my decision as soon as he wolf whistled in my direction. <br/>"What's that for?" I asked in a clearly unamused tone.</p><p>"Well I heard you and Beaumont got a little thing going on. Have to say, I'm rather surprised; your father would murder you....Actually, scratch that, your father would murder her."</p><p>"I did what, now?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. What was he talking about? Me and Beaumont? Never in a million years would that happen....At least not again; not now I know. <br/>It couldn't.</p><p>"She was in your room last night, no?"<br/>Now it made sense, she had clearly come up with a lie to gain access to my room, and she played it to his weaknesses.<br/>"So you were the one dumb enough to allow her access to my room then?"</p><p>"Hey, if she was lying, it's not my fault she's good at it....And if she wasn't, who am I to deny you a night of fun?"<br/>I rolled my eyes at his comment as I leaned back on the sofa. Pansy and Daphne were still at each others throat and the war didn't seem to be passing by anytime soon. <br/>"So what did she want if it wasn't that?"</p><p>"Take a wild guess Theo."<br/>He looked at me in shock before I nodded at him, confirming his suspicions.</p><p>"You think it was Pansy's fault?" He gestured to the two girls arguing and I was confused.<br/>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh, you mean to tell me you didn't know Pansy lost your beloved potions book?"</p><p>"I'll have to complain to her about that later. The book would've clarified little to nothing for Beaumont. It has no link to her parents, so I'm still not sure how she knows there's a link."</p><p>I spoke to Theo a little longer before leaving the common room, I couldn't deal with the noise any longer. <br/>I headed to the library and the restricted section specifically. Theo had suggested something and the thought intrigued me, but I had to do a little research beforehand, it wasn't a topic I was familiar on.</p><p>Every now and then I found myself getting distracted as I looked out the window, the winter sky was devoid of all colour, even the sun was just a bland white glow through the thick clouds. <br/>I took as many notes as possible from the old books I had found, jotting down tips and extra steps I needed to follow and as I was finishing up, I saw Potter making his way over, so I quickly shut the book and covered the work I was doing.</p><p>"Potter."</p><p>"Malfoy." He eyed me warily and seemed to be trying to catch a glimpse of what I was looking at.</p><p>"Mind your own business Potter" I glared at him until I heard another voice.</p><p>"Harry? Where are you?....Oh. Malfoy."</p><p>"Granger....I'll be leaving now, your presence is making my skin crawl."</p><p>I had gathered the info I needed, all I needed to do now was practice and carry it out so I had no need to be in the library anymore. I scooped a few extra books in my bag, along with the notes I had made and returned the remaining books before heading towards the exit.</p><p>\\\</p><p>Back to Emily's POV:</p><p>It was colder than ever as I walked through the halls. The moon was slightly rising and I knew I had gotten back to school just in time for dinner; which was lucky for me because I was starving.</p><p>When I had gotten into the hall, I received some cheers and a few random students had come up to congratulate me on the game. It had been a good day, I was too distracted to worry about the Malfoy issue; we had won the game against Puddlemere United 200 - 330 and I got to make up for some lost time with Alasdair and the rest of the team.</p><p>Dinner had been nice, but it definitely wasn't relaxing; there were far too many people around me wanting to talk about the quidditch match. I had managed to sneak off with a few of my closest friends to Hagrid's hut so we could eat in peace.</p><p>We all turned to Cedric as he stood up by the table. "Ok ok. I got one. Kiss, marry, kill. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe"</p><p>"Hey, that's an evil one." I nudged him before rolling my eyes and thinking of an answer. "Ugh fine, if I had to choose...Kiss Crabbe, kill Goyle and marry Malfoy."</p><p>"Ew imagine being stuck with Malfoy for the rest of your life, I'd rather die." Ron interjected.</p><p>"Imagine spending the rest of your life with any of those 3, I had to make a choice"</p><p>"The scariest part of that is probably having to see his parents, they gave me the chills."</p><p>The group explained that they had met Lucius before and he seemed terrifying to them. I had seen a picture of Malfoy's parents before, terrifying wasn't really the word I'd use but there was definitely something eerie about them.</p><p>We laughed a little while longer before one by one everyone slipped out of the hut and off to bed. I had walked Luna to the Ravenclaw tower before making my way back to the other one.</p><p>"Beaumont" I heard the familiar gruff voice but continued waking; intending to ignore him, until he decided to catch up to me and grab my wrist. <br/>I had never really thought about his hands until that moment, it was much bigger than mine and his fingers snaked their way around my wrist.</p><p>"What?" I asked impatiently, pulling my arm abruptly out of his grip. His hand hovered there for a few seconds before resuming their place at his sides. "Relax, I was just gonna offer to help with the next clue."</p><p>"I can figure it out myself thank you very much. In fact, I already have. The only thing I want from you, is to know more about Abraxas, if you can't do that, then leave me alone." <br/>I hadn't figured the clue out, I was lying straight to his face but I didn't want him to know that. I could probably figure it out myself if he gave me a chance, although it had been a week since I attempted to hear the clue inside the egg and all my attempts had been hopeless.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows mockingly and smirked, followed by a slight laugh, "What's that look for?" I asked confused as to what he found funny</p><p>"So how'd you gain access to the prefects bathroom?"</p><p>"Huh?" I looked at him in confusion, what did the prefects bathroom have to do with anything?</p><p>"You heard me. You have to go to the prefects bathroom to work it out. Was it Wood? Diggory? Heard you two are friends now"</p><p>It was then that I realised he caught me in a lie; clearly the prefects bathroom was needed to help with the clue, I sighed and looked up at him.<br/>"Fine. I haven't figured it out, is that what you wanted to hear?"</p><p>"I just simply wanted to state that I could help you access the bathroom. I am a quidditch captain after all" he smirked and I wanted to knock the arrogance right out of him.<br/>"I'm not going anywhere with you."</p><p>"I had a feeling you'd say that, so here." He passed me a piece of paper with a ton of writing on. <br/>"That's all that I have of him, take it, hopefully it answers your questions."</p><p>I took it but looked up at him confused, he had hidden any information on him for so long, why would he just give it up now? <br/>"Do you want to know what that clue is or not?"</p><p>I don't know why I always gave in so easily but I did, so I followed him to the bathroom.</p><p>Once we had arrived in the bathroom, I stepped over to the large tub and turned the taps on. The bath filled up relatively quickly, the bubbles glossed over hot water and there was a slight aroma of vanilla in the air. I turned the taps off once I was satisfied with how deep it was; then I stepped over to the side and sat along the edge, I tucked my skirt slightly away from the edge to save it from getting wet and then I gently placed the egg over the water. <br/>Just as I was about to lower it, I heard Draco clear his throat and it caught my attention.</p><p>"You have to go underwater with the egg to hear it." he was standing by one of the mirrors, loosening his tie when I turned to look over at him.</p><p>"I can't do that, my clothes will get wet"</p><p>"Then by all means; feel free to take them off, nobody's asking you to keep them on." He winked in my direction and lifted his shirt over his head. My brain didn't register that he was undressing, or maybe they did and my eyes didn't want to look away. He had toned abs and I could finally see the muscles I noticed before without the layer of clothing in between. I would never say it but if someone told me he was sculpted by the Gods I think I'd believe them. He casually strode across to the edge, his arrogance radiating off him as he went for his belt buckle. Once I realised I was staring, I immediately looked away.</p><p>"Could you not do that?" I awkwardly looked at the ground with the egg still in my hand and hoped he wouldn't notice I was blushing.</p><p>"Hand the egg over then."</p><p>Still looking at the ground I asked, "Why would I hand the egg over to you?"</p><p>"You're not getting in but clearly I am, might as well do it for you, no?" I could feel him standing fairly close to me and I could only imagine he was smirking whilst holding his hand out.</p><p>"How do I know you won't lie about the clue?" I intended for the question to come out clear but my voice failed on me and it was more faint than I expected.</p><p>"Now why would I bring you in here if I didn't plan to help you with it?" He lowered himself slightly into the bath leaning against the side next to me and relaxing his shoulders before turning his head and whispering "Unless of course I just wanted you to join me in here with your clothes off."</p><p>I turned and nudged him after that comment forgetting he wasn't wearing anything, his skin was soft and the water droplets were running down his arm, I could've sworn his shoulders relaxed when I accidentally brushed my hands against it, but I ignored it and instead rolled my eyes, "Shut up"</p><p>"Come on, just get in, I don't bite. You don't even have to take your clothes off, drying spells exist for a reason, you know?" the deep sultry tone of his voice was enticing and slightly persuasive. <br/>He had also given me what I wanted on Abraxas, so I complied and slipped under the water, using the bubbles as cover. "So how do I know you won't drown me?"</p><p>He chuckled to himself and genuinely looked happy for a change, "I told you once before love, I'm not a sadist, unless of course you ask for it"</p><p>I rolled my eyes once more before I lowered my head into the water to listen and heard the voices....</p><p>Come seek us where our voices sound<br/>We cannot sing above the ground<br/>And while you're searching ponder this;<br/>We've taken what you'll sorely miss<br/>An hour long you'll have to look<br/>To recover what we took<br/>But past an hour the prospects black<br/>Too late<br/>It's gone<br/>It won't come back</p><p>I lifted my head up for air and told him about the clue. It was fairly easy once you figured out how to hear it, as it was quite clear it was talking about the black lake and I'd probably be underwater for an hour to gain something.</p><p>"See? Now you're good, you know how to cast the bubble head charm. Flitwick made sure to rub it in that you were listening in that lesson."</p><p>"There's one issue though..." I trailed off feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>"Which is?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion</p><p>"I um,"</p><p>"Come on, spit it out"</p><p>"I can't swim" I blurted it out and he threw his head back, whilst laughing uncontrollably. I didn't get why it was so funny but apparently it was quite comedic for him; clearly he had gone insane. <br/>"You're 17 and don't know how to swim?"</p><p>"Ugh I hate you, forget it" I stood up and reached for my wand; I was getting ready to dry my clothes, but as I was doing so, he reached across the water for my wrist. <br/>I stood there looking at him, waiting for him to explain what he was doing but he seemed to be hesitating with his words whilst briefly flickering his eyes down to my lips.</p><p>"You don't hate me" he whispered, whilst leaning in once again and his lips met mine.</p><p>It was different to the one the previous night, it was softer, slower. Yet it didn't lack the same passion it had before. His kisses were captivating; I had lost all concept of time, it felt as though it had been minutes, but it was merely seconds. <br/>Though at the same time it was corrupting; in that moment, I was the stars in the night sky and he was the overpowering sun. The longer we kissed, the more it consumed us, only I didn't know if he was the one corrupting me, or I, him.</p><p>He pulled away smirking, and bit his lip. <br/>I felt a slight bit of guilt wash over me, but only slight, a part of me wanted it and I hated myself for it. <br/>"You really gotta stop kissing me."<br/>He lifted his hand and rested it against my cheek; making little circles with his thumb, before smiling. <br/>"Then you really gotta stop kissing back." I stood there blushing before I felt something prod against me and realised he was completely naked; so in panic, I turned away and grabbed the paper on the side before rushing out of the door.</p><p>Only once I had left the bathroom, did the oxygen seem to finally return. I sneaked off to my dorm, whilst trying to avoid prefects. <br/>When I had arrived at my room, I quickly cast a drying spell on my hair and clothes, before putting them to the side and getting ready to sleep. I threw myself onto my bed and snuggled under the duvet as my thoughts wandered.</p><p>Why did I kiss him again?</p><p>No no. He kissed me.</p><p>But like he said....why did I return the kiss?</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>My thoughts whirled around the same topic for what felt like hours. I didn't know how to feel about it, I had been busy today and managed to distract myself from the kiss last night, but now in the dead silent of the night, that's all I could think about. <br/>It was just a mistake. An accident.</p><p>That happened twice.</p><p>In order to forget about the kiss, I reached over to the sheet of paper besides me; that was the more important issue. There was far too much writing to get through in the night but I decided to make a start. I wouldn't miss a single detail, no matter how trivial, it could be important.</p><p>I held the paper in my hand as I read through each word and saw the moonlight reflecting off it, giving the ink a nice shine. Only, it reflected off the paper as if a coating was over it, plastic almost; but it wasn't plastic, it was definitely paper. I decided to ignore it as it was probably just some expensive, unique paper the Malfoy's used.</p><p>I read a little longer, getting past the first boring chapter of Abraxas' life, before sleep caught up with me and I closed my eyes with the parchment still in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today we shall be applying theory and transfiguring your quills temporarily into an animal of your choosing. Miss Beaumont, would you like to demonstrate?"</p><p>There had to be something about this guy. There was no way his life was this boring. I had read and read and read over the sheet of paper and it was pointless. The man really had nothing interesting in his life. <br/>But I was sure he had a link to my parents....Maybe Hermione misheard me and I didn't say Abraxas, it was only something similar.</p><p>I was broken out of my trance when Dean nudged my arm and whispered. <br/>"She's waiting for an answer." I looked at him confused before finding McGonagalls eyes directly on me. <br/>"Oh um, I'm sorry professor." I quickly blurted out, feeling incredibly awkward, I hadn't meant to zone out during her lesson, she was one of the few teachers I liked here; I just couldn't help it, I was so invested on the note.</p><p>"You'll be sorry if you find yourself a detention Miss Beaumont. I asked if you would like to demonstrate transfiguration?"</p><p>"I um...I don't feel so good, maybe Dean can do it?" I faintly answered, hoping it would be enough to convince her that I didn't really feel well.</p><p>Dean looked furious that I had volunteered his name but gave an example anyway and McGonagall was pleased when his quill turned into a fawn coloured rabbit that jumped from table to table, knocking a few papers off the side as it went.</p><p>The lesson went by quite quickly and the majority of the class had managed to transfigure the quill correctly, only a few things went wrong and all of that seemed to be Seamus' doing.</p><p>\\\</p><p>Once the lesson was over, I made my way to the common room, and sat along one of the sofas.<br/>My eyes had scanned over every single word on the paper and so had Hermione's.<br/>I didn't tell her anything that happened with Malfoy but she knew he gave me the paper and we had taken turns reading it over the last few days.</p><p>The common room started to fill up and I began to struggle with concentrating. Especially when Ron was shouting at Fred and George, whilst chasing them through the room. <br/>As I was about to find somewhere quiet to read, I noticed the twins had stolen something of Ron's and when trying to reach for it, he fell over the sofa and knocked a cup directly onto the note. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes, to relax myself before I accidentally freaked out on him.</p><p>"Shit. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spill the drink" he was flustered and struggling to get his words out. I could tell he genuinely felt guilty.</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry about it, really." I managed to quietly answer before I turned to Hermione who looked stunned at the now drenched piece of paper. <br/>"I doubt there was anything else interesting on there, probably some rubbish about his wife got so bored of him they divorced." I joked towards her, though I could tell she felt as though we missed some sort of detail; now it was too late to figure out what it was and Hermione hated failure.</p><p>I picked it up and threw it in the bin alongside the fire as Hermione started talking.<br/>"I just, I don't know, there was something off about the  paper. Almost no mention of anything negative and come on; this is the Malfoy's, they're not exactly the most saint like family. No mention of a career, or pure blood supremacy, or what he was doing during the first wizarding war. In fact, nothing from 1970 to 1977 when he died; doesn't even state how he died."</p><p>"You think it's a fake." Harry chimed in, curious to know what her current thought process was.<br/>He didn't know too much about the Abraxas situation but he and Ron knew enough to try and help.</p><p>"I can't be the only one that thinks it's weird. Lucius Malfoy was a known death eater and follower of Voldemort, but you're telling me his father wasn't? Their backwards views got passed on down the bloodline, there's no way Abraxas Malfoy wasn't one of them. If that's missed off the note, what else is?"</p><p>"What would be the point in giving it to me if it contained fake information, might as well not give any at all, no?" I asked, deep down wanting to believe Malfoy.</p><p>"But if he did that, you'd keep going back asking. If he gives you, what you believe to be factual information, you'll leave it at that and won't pursue it."</p><p>I knew what Hermione was saying made sense but I just wanted to believe him this once. For the sake of how it was before, and because of what happened the last two nights I had spoken to him.<br/>"He had no time to write all of that. He had less than a day and there's just no way he wasted so much time on it just to get me off his back. If there's anything more to Abraxas Malfoy; he doesn't know, he's not hiding it and I believe that." <br/>After making my point, I abruptly stood up to leave. I wanted to get some fresh air and time to myself, to think.</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>Emily hurriedly made her way out of the common room, leaving us 3 sat on the sofas, unsure of what to do.</p><p>"I'm going to the library, are you two coming?" Hermione questioned and I hesitated; I really needed to go over a plan for the next trial with Cedric. <br/>She recognised my pause and answered for me.<br/>"Never mind, you're busy with the tournament, I forgot. Ron?"</p><p>Ron looked at me for a second before turning back to Hermione. "Count me in." Hermione stood up to leave and Ron followed after.</p><p>I sat on the sofa for a few more moments and I realised I could go over a plan with Cedric later.<br/>I had lost my parents but at least I had known people that knew them, people could tell me little details about them. Even the tiniest things such as people saying I had my Mother's eyes or my Father's knack for trouble.</p><p>Emily didn't have that and I wanted to help in some way. Hermione had mentioned how little she knew about them the other night and I felt bad that I hadn't attempted to help with the Abraxas situation, so I decided to go to Dumbledore's office. <br/>I'm sure he would know something about the man; enough to know whether the note was a fake or not.</p><p>When I arrived at his office, I walked in and was greeted with the familiar scent of lemon. Dumbledore stood up and welcomed me in. <br/>"What can I do for you today, Harry?"</p><p>"Professor, I was wondering, if you knew someone called Abraxas Malfoy?" And if I could know more about him?"</p><p>"Forgive my curiosity, but what has brought this on? Abraxas wasn't one I expected someone to be curious about."</p><p>"What do you mean by that sir?"</p><p>"Well Abraxas was always a shadow; very hidden, kept to himself a lot. A name you very often forget, unlike some previous students."</p><p>"What about when he left Hogwarts? Did he accomplish anything?"</p><p>"I believe so. Though, not things you and I would consider accomplishments." He paused slightly whilst thinking about his next choice of words. "Abraxas was one to hide behind a mask."</p><p>I didn't want to mention Emily's name but I felt as though I had to, if I wanted decent enough information to offer. Part of me had a feeling it would be pointless though. Nobody knew Emily's parents and considering she was raised in France; the chances of them attending Hogwarts was slim to none.</p><p>"Do you know any...um...Beaumont's?"</p><p>"Is this about Emily Beaumont?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly, whilst lighting a few candles with a subtle hand movement.<br/>"Perhaps, I just...we need to know if he knew them."</p><p>"Would Emily be okay with you prying? It wouldn't be fair of me to give away personal details on others. If she wanted answers, she could surely visit me and ask for herself."</p><p>"I don't know if she would think to. She knows nothing about her parents, so I think she restricts herself from a crazy possibility that they attended this school. Someone in the Beaumont family, anyone."</p><p>"You see that?" He pointed across the room and my eyes landed the shallow dish enclosed with a few surrounding mirrors.<br/>Dumbledore pulled out a gold cabinet holding a vast amount of glass vials. He turned the cabinet around and reached in, pulling a specific vial out. <br/>"This one here is all I have of the Beaumont name, but I'm afraid it doesn't contain Abraxas, like you wanted."</p><p>"That's okay, that's more than enough. I'll tell her you have it. Thank you professor." <br/>I rushed out of the door in the hopes of finding Emily or Hermione and telling them the little trace there was.</p><p>\\\</p><p>Back to Emily's POV:</p><p>After I cleared my thoughts. I decided to finish up an essay just before potions later today. The last time I forgot to complete some homework, Snape gave me a month's detention. <br/>Of course when a bunch of Slytherins did the same, he was far more lenient. He couldn't make his favouritism towards his own house students any more obvious if he tried.</p><p>I looked up and noticed Luna heading towards me. "Oh, hey Luna."</p><p>"Hi Emily. Harry wanted me to let you know that you should go to Dumbledore's office." She smiled before quickly darting off with a magazine in hand; giving me no time to ask questions, so I instead had to make my way to the office unknowing of what was going on.</p><p>When I had made my way in, Dumbledore told me about the conversation he had with Harry and that he would show me a memory in the pensieve. I wasn't sure how to react, I was thankful Harry had helped, but I didn't exactly expect anyone to know anything about my parents, since nobody ever mentioned them to me. Especially attending Hogwarts, or at least I assume attending Hogwarts, if it's Dumbledore's memory.</p><p>Once he passed me the glass vial, I poured a slight drop on the dish and watched as the liquid poured out, with swirls that danced around in patterns. I looked over at Dumbledore and he simply nodded in my direction, as if he knew what I was asking and with that, I lowered my head into the mysterious swirls.</p><p>~ 24 years ago ~</p><p>I was looking at Dumbledore's office and everything looked the exact same, though I knew it wasn't.<br/>I noticed a boy with platinum blonde hair sat on one of chairs in the corner, his arm draped across the side. Another pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him.</p><p>It was a memory of Dumbledore's; though I couldn't see him anywhere.</p><p>"Something got you in a bad mood, eh?" The blonde one questioned.</p><p>"I'm tired of all the mudbloods strolling through this school. It's no place for them. The sooner we get rid of them, the better."</p><p>"Patience. I'm just as keen as you, but it's coming, they told us their day will come and it will....I'm guessing you got it then?"</p><p>The brown haired one loosened a button by his wrist before going to lift the material and show his arm. But the blond one stopped him immediately, "Leo! You can't just go waving that around, you'll get us expelled."</p><p>I couldn't help but find it ironic that someone with the name Leo could end up in the house of the serpent, rather than lions.</p><p>"Give over Lucius, Dumbledore's not even here yet. Don't you think it's cool that we're the first?"</p><p>"The first?"</p><p>"Well yeah, our son's in the future will have the same mark, it'll be carried on. We're the first generation to get it."</p><p>"Bold of you to assume you'll have a son. Violet wants nothing more than for you guys to have a girl and I get the feeling you'll have one."</p><p>The brown haired one rolled his eyes. "Don't jinx me like that. I've never wanted a daughter; never will, can't even imagine having one."</p><p>"But if you did?" The blonde one laughed and adjusted his tie.</p><p>"Ship her off to another country?" The man joked whilst nudging the other, "I'd have to make do, I suppose."</p><p>The two were shut up when the door opened once more and Dumbledore strolled in, making his way to the desk in a few strides.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy....Mr Beaumont."</p><p>~ Back to present day ~</p><p>Dumbledore was placing the memory back with the others whilst I looked over in confusion.</p><p>"I'm afraid I cannot answer any of the questions you wish to ask. I am unaware of the direction they headed in once they left Hogwarts."</p><p>"He was my father?"</p><p>"Leo and Violet Beaumont were your parents, yes. That's all I know."</p><p>"How's that a memory of yours if you weren't in the room?" I questioned inquisitively. That was at the bottom of my questions list but it intrigued me nonetheless.</p><p>"Who's to say it's a memory of mine?" He answered back with a slightly sardonic tone as if it was another riddle that I was supposed to understand.<br/>"I have no more answers. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Please, I have so many questions about-"</p><p>"And I cannot answer." He answered firmly, enough to stop me from asking further. "You should be leaving Miss Beaumont, you don't want to miss Potions."<br/>He motioned his hand and the door behind me opened. Anything I tried to say, he would interrupt. <br/>It seemed he was yet another person that didn't wish to give me the answers I wanted.</p><p>I rushed out of the office but didn't make my way to the classroom. Instead I found myself sitting by a window in the corridor. I couldn't control the tears that flowed out of my eyes and so many thoughts were whirling through my mind, like a storm.</p><p>My parents attended Hogwarts and I didn't even know.<br/>My Father was a blood supremacist.<br/>Maybe my parents were alive and he just stuck to his plan of shipping me off to another country. <br/>It's not Abraxas with the link to my parents, it's Lucius.<br/>Was he a follower of Voldemort?</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Cedric standing there with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"I'm fine" I managed to blurt out, before he asked the dreadful question that everybody hated.</p><p>He rolled his eyes before he sat on the side next to me and pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to stop crying and be strong but I couldn't, the tears streaming down my face had failed me. I sat there for ages crying away with my thoughts racing about everything.</p><p>"You still have 40 minutes left of your lesson, are you sure you want to miss it? I know you're already worried about missing classes due to quidditch."</p><p>I pulled away and looked over at him to see he was being serious.<br/>As much as I didn't want to go; Cedric was right, I had missed a few lessons already and I didn't want to start falling behind, so when he stood up and held my arm, I followed reluctantly behind.<br/>We made the way to the dungeon in silence, he didn't question why I was upset, he just let me cry for a few minutes and it was all I needed.</p><p>"Thank you" I hugged Cedric once more and he smiled. "Whatever it is. I hope you're okay. Now go on, we both know Snape is gonna be in a bad enough mood with you." He joked and I had actually managed to smile.</p><p>I arrived at the door but still wasn't sure about going in, I probably looked like a mess and it was clear I had been crying, but I couldn't let a stupid memory stop me from attending lessons so I opened the door and walked in quietly, making my way to my seat next to Malfoy.</p><p>Snape hadn't mentioned my arrival, he only gave me a disapproving look, which I was grateful for. If he started on me today, I'd probably have burst into tears.</p><p>I was writing away the ingredients needed and how to use them for the Confusing Concoction but it was incredibly hard to focus when my mind wouldn't be quiet and let me rest. Not to mention, from the corner of my eye, I could also see Draco looking at me the whole time.</p><p>"Why were you crying?" He asked looking curiously at the sleeve of my jumper which was slightly damp from where I had dried my tears.<br/>"It's none of your business." I said in a cold tone, continuing to look down at my work.</p><p>He looked away unfazed and I felt bad. He could've genuinely been trying to be nice and I had kissed him, surely I should give him the benefit of the doubt. <br/>So I turned to him and decided to ask. <br/>"Did you know?" He only looked back at me with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>"They were friends." I clarified, hoping he'd understood what I was talking about. It seemed he did when he nodded and added in, "Almost like brothers."</p><p>"Do you know anything about him? My father, I mean"</p><p>"I don't, no. All I know is that they were close."</p><p>"Were?" I immediately added in, though his answer was to be expected.<br/>"Well um, you know, your parents are gone now."</p><p>"What if they're alive though? Maybe your father knows something that could lead me to them."</p><p>He closed his eyes and looked at the ground. "I don't think that's a good idea-"</p><p>"Why? Because my Father might be just as cruel as yours?" I snapped at him and he looked at me stunned, but didn't say a word. <br/>"I know he was a blood supremacist, you share the same stupid views. He seemed like an asshole if I'm being honest, so I might be disappointed if I find him; that's what you're saying."</p><p>"You Gryffindors are so hopeful. Hope is a pathetic thing. Your parents are dead, hope isn't gonna bring them back. Now stop with all the fucking questions."</p><p>It was a harsh truth and I should've been angry but I appreciated it. Hope could be a dangerous thing and it was better that I accepted the likelihood that they were gone. <br/>So I resumed my writing and tried to ignore my thoughts.</p><p>We remained silent for the rest of the lesson and as I was leaving, I noticed he left a note on the table.</p><p>𝐵𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓁𝒶𝓀𝑒, 𝒶𝓉 9.<br/>𝒞𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝓇𝑜𝓌𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒹𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝓇𝒾𝒶𝓁 𝓃𝑜𝓌, 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓌𝑒?</p><p>For a moment I had forgotten I told him I couldn't swim. I had forgotten completely about the trials. <br/>The only thing I could think about was that memory and I felt as though it would eat me alive.</p><p>I put the note in my pocket and headed for the common room. <br/>When I arrived, I looked over to the bin by the fire and noticed the paper was gone; which was weird but I couldn't care less, it was useless anyway.</p><p>I was looking for the trio but they had rushed out of potions quicker than ever. <br/>"Hey Parvati" I called out from the doorway "You know where t-"</p><p>"Library" she quickly answered, smiling as she resumed her conversation with Lavender.</p><p>Thanks, I guess?</p><p>I made my way to the library and instantly spotted the two boys huddled around Hermione whilst she seemed to be ranting about something. I cleared my throat and the three turned around.</p><p>"Emily." I couldn't help but feel awkward at how she addressed me. It felt as though the air was suddenly strained around us.</p><p>"Guys." I said in the exact same tone, waiting for one of them to explain what I had missed.</p><p>"Just tell her Mione" Ron passed her a book and I just looked as confused as ever.</p><p>"I know you want to believe that note was true." <br/>She started but I interrupted before she could finish. <br/>"It was, I think we were following the wrong trail. Lucius is the one connected."</p><p>"I'll ask about that later but well, Harry, you tell her." We all turned to Harry and he looked annoyed that Hermione had put him on the spot. <br/>"Well I...Uh...Dumbledore said very little about Abraxas...compared him to a hidden shadow, a man behind a mask. I didn't think anything of it, until Hermione did some research out of curiosity."</p><p>"Dumbledore talks in riddles, often gives out so much information when you ask questions, yet you wouldn't guess from his responses. Here, look at this." She passed me a book that was open and I scanned my eyes across the page.</p><p>"Death eaters; not only do they wear masks but they can half apparate their bodies and fly; leaving smoke in their trail, it looks like a black cloud of sorts. I don't believe Dumbledore coincidentally chose those words when talking about him. I believe he was a death eater and that just shows the note is a fake because it had no mention of it."</p><p>I was half listening to her at this point, my eye was caught on something else in the book. <br/>"What about that?" She stopped talking and looked puzzled, before turning to the sketch I was pointing at. <br/>She read the passage aloud to us.</p><p>The Dark Mark is the symbol of He Who Must Not Be Named and his fellow Death eaters. <br/>It refers to a magically induced brand that every Death eater bears on his or her inner left forearm. Often summoned in the sky during the first Wizarding war when someone had been murdered.</p><p>"That...That symbol was in the sky the night of that quidditch game, you remember at the start of the year, it ended in terror and that was in the sky."</p><p>I couldn't focus on anything any one of the three was saying. All I could think about was the left forearm. I could feel the oxygen leaving the room as my tears clouded my vision. I rushed out of the room, not saying a word. <br/>I could briefly hear them calling after me but I didn't stop. I headed straight to my room, made sure the door was locked and cast the silencing charms.</p><p>\\\</p><p>I had been there for hours crying. The man in that memory; my father, was a Death eater. He was evil. <br/>All I could hear in the silence was the rain tapping slightly on the window but not long after, that too, subsided and I was left with complete serenity. <br/>I wasn't sure if the trio had come to check up on me, I hadn't lifted the charms once, I didn't want to talk.</p><p>Luckily for me, I knew one person that didn't want to talk either, so I skipped dinner, and sneaked through the castle; towards the lake, avoiding contact with anyone. Which was fairly easy, considering everyone was eating in the hall.</p><p>It wasn't time yet, I was 30 minutes early when I arrived by the lake; yet he was already sitting on the grass by a tree.</p><p>"You're early" he had noticed my presence but didn't look at me.</p><p>"And so are you."</p><p>I heard him laugh slightly before throwing me a towel, but thankfully, I had thought ahead. I made sure I was already wearing it under my clothes.</p><p>He quickly got changed before casting a warming charm and heading into the murky water. I followed quickly in silence. <br/>He was going further and further into the water until he couldn't stand and had to move his arms to stay afloat. He gestured for me to join him but I shook my head.</p><p>"Trust me, you won't learn to swim over there, it's far too shallow and you'll know you can stand so that's all you'll do, you have to be out of your comfort zone, otherwise you won't even try."</p><p>As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point, I wouldn't even attempt swimming here because I'd know I could stand at any moment if I wished.</p><p>"It's deep for you and you're way taller than me. I'll drown before I even make it to where you are."</p><p>He rolled his eyes before a slight smile crossed his face, he wade through the water towards me, before he pulled my arm and took me back to where he originally stood.</p><p>"I'm not gonna let you drown so have a little trust, yeah?" I was hardly able to stand in this part of the lake so even if I didn't think he'd let me drown, I just had a feeling I would anyway, I was paranoid, and I liked sticking to things I knew.</p><p>"Ok, start off in a streamline position." He stated, without any hesitation, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.</p><p>No way; that required me to float, surely I'd just sink right to the bottom.</p><p>As if reading my thoughts, he answered my unvoiced question. "You'll float, you're not gonna sink." I still didn't budge so he ended up moving me. He lifted me so I was laying near the top of the water, holding my waist so I could move my arms and legs.</p><p>"Go on, I'm not gonna drop you, I mean even if I did, you wouldn't sink. Now stretch your arms out in front of you. You can cast a bubble headed charm or not, it's up to you."</p><p>"I don't appreciate the, even if I did, part of that." But I did stretch my arms out in front of me, I decided against the charm because I wanted to learn properly, besides this wasn't the real thing, I wasn't going to have my head under for long.</p><p>"Move your arms around in a circular motion, towards yourself, but keep your elbows high." I did so and waited for him to continue. <br/>"When your hands come round, your elbows go in; narrow to your body, and push the water forwards. Considering you're not using the charm, when your arms pull back, lift your head up slightly from the water to take a deep breath in; exhale when your head goes back under the water." He moved my arms slightly to show me what he meant.</p><p>He made me practice that a few more times until he was sure I had it down. And thankfully, kept to his promise of not dropping me. <br/>Then he ran me through what I needed to do with my legs at the same time and made me practice again until it was almost perfect.</p><p>"That's it?" I questioned.</p><p>"Say that again when I let you go and you immediately fail at doing it." He mocked, and I could see a smirk from the slight angle I had on him.</p><p>"Way to make me feel good." I shot him a sarcastic smile in return.</p><p>"If you think you'll drown the moment I let you go, it'll happen. I mean you won't drown; but your legs will drop beneath you. Continue doing what you were doing, I'm gonna let go." I immediately froze when those words came out of his mouth. "But I'll keep near before you give me that look of panic."</p><p>I had tried a few times and my legs failed on me, they kept dropping lower. "I can't do it, this is pointless."</p><p>"You can't do it with that attitude, since you arrived extra early, we have plenty of time."</p><p>Every now and then I felt Draco's hand on me, readjusting my position or one of my legs and I eventually felt like I was getting somewhere. <br/>I had actually managed it, I was swimming forward and made it further and further across the lake. <br/>I heard him laugh and shout well done, only to realise he sounded incredibly far. I turned back and saw how far he was from me and even though I had managed to swim this far, I immediately panicked and felt as though I was sinking lower and lower.</p><p>Thrashing about in the water I felt my vision become blurred and wasn't sure if it was tears or the water that had submerged me. <br/>Draco had managed to quickly swim over and get a hold of my arm before swimming back. He cast a quick drying charm before grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me, crouching down next to me.</p><p>"You lied, you said you'd stay near me. You didn't."</p><p>"I thought you'd be okay considering you had managed to swim out that far....Actually, I think you knew you were okay, but your mind was elsewhere, and that's the real reason why you're crying."</p><p>"I think you know more about my father. Don't lie to me." I looked at him and couldn't read the emotion on his face, his eyes were piercing through me once again, with nothing but a cold empty stare.</p><p>"Maybe I do." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>"So why won't you tell me?"</p><p>"Sometimes it's best not knowing. You ever thought I was doing you a favour by not telling you? No, of course not."</p><p>"He was a Death Eater, wasn't he?" I couldn't help but choke back a sob, as the question left my mouth.</p><p>"Sometimes it's better to live with an image you've created of someone. Revealing the actual truth is something people often regret."<br/>I went to say something but he stopped me and instead said faintly, "I know, it must be-"</p><p>"NO! You don't know! Leo and Violet.....Their names were Leo and Violet and I only found out recently. My own parents and I didn't know something as small as a first name until a few fucking hours ago; so don't you dare say you know. You DON'T!"</p><p>I broke down for the billionth time that day as I bashed his chest in anger; shouting at him but he didn't retaliate, instead he hugged me and I was too confused to say anything, so I just cried in his arms for a little. <br/>He didn't say another word after that, which I was grateful for as whatever he said I'd probably find a way to turn it around and be angry at him.</p><p>Once I had relaxed, we headed back to the castle and as I was about to head up the stairs, I noticed he was heading in a completely different direction to his common room. <br/>He looked over at me and I went to ask but he put a finger to his lips and I realised I could hear someone walking through the halls; probably a prefect. <br/>I quickly but quietly made my way over to him before I asked in a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Well thanks to you, I didn't eat and now I'm hungry."</p><p>"Nobody asked you to give me the time of 9pm, that's on you. We're not even allowed in the kitchens."</p><p>"Oh come on, you're not one for rules now, are you Beaumont?" He smirked before heading into the room and when my stomach made a noise I decided to follow after him.</p><p>No harm in trying to end the awful day I had on a more positive note. <br/>I could regret my choice of company the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>